This Remake Is No Fake
by RussM
Summary: Velma, Shaggy and Scooby take part in the fan remake of a 70's grindhouse film but soon find things becoming all too real. Also includes Velma's sister Madelyn from Abracadabra Doo.
1. All Hail The Internet

"All hail the internet," said Velma.

"Like we're not worthy man," said Shaggy.

The pair of them stared out of the window, faces pressed to the glass like small children looking through the window of a toy store, as the courier carried two large packages up the path to Velma's house. Daphne looked up from her newspaper with a mixture of sympathy and distain; she gave a sigh and resumed reading. Within seconds of the packages being delivered they were torn open.

"Like _all_ the books, we've got all the books now," said Shaggy with his head buried in one of the boxes.

"And the art books, guides and maps," Velma clutched a mass of stuff to her bosom.

Velma and Shaggy danced around their stash hand in hand while Scooby darted between their legs caught up in the excitement.

"Those two sure are happy," said Fred.

"They're having a nerdgasm," said Daphne dismissively.

Velma dashed over to her computer to Skype her sister.

"Maddy all the stuff came, thanks for finding that site for us," Velma waved a map as she spoke.

"No worries Vel. Listen, I've got some leads on some more stuff. Plus I hear there's a fan remake of the film in the air."

"Do tell, pleeeeease!" said Velma.

"No pleeeeease don't," whispered Daphne heading off to find a quiet place to hide.

It was several months later and Daphne was walking as fast as she could for Velma's house. It was the closet place of safety on her way home as she couldn't see any taxis to hail. She suspected – no knew she was being followed, by some of the meanest rain clouds she'd seen in a while. 'Light spring showers' was the weather prediction for the day; these clouds had obviously stopped off at Shaggy's favourite 'all you can eat' pasta and pizza place on the way. She dashed into Velma's house and closed the door behind her just after the heavens opened. For once Daphne was glad that Velma had moved to this part of town, they'd spent ages looking for a house with a decent size basement as Velma loved basements. Daphne hung up her jacket and was about to call out for Velma when…

"Torture me if you will, I'll never tell you anything!"

Daphne cleared the water out of her ears, she must be hearing things the voice sounded like Velma's. _Must be the TV_ she thought but a glance through the lounge door proved otherwise. There was an evil cackle from the basement; Daphne crept closer, pressing her ear against the door.

"Oh I will, I will torture you, and enjoy every minute of it. But when I'm done with my fun then I'll really get down to business on you!" the voice was full of evil and menace.

"No! Not the pain laser!" Velma shrieked.

"That was only on 2; wait till I turn it up to 11!"

"Mercy!"

"Mercy? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Now prepare to suffer like you have never suffered before."

Daphne went into full combat-mode, she kicked open the basement door and summersaulted down the stairs. On landing she readied her most lethal attack moves determined to save her friend from whoever it was… even if it was just Shaggy dressed up in a green sparkly cape with a high conical collar wearing a straggly false beard and plastic bald head, more Ming the Tasteless than anything else. Shaggy held a flashing bicycle LED against Velma's bare belly by means of a toy throwing hoop. For her part Velma was wearing an insubstantial metal bikini with chain-mail detail and thigh-high boots. She was loosely tied spread-eagled atop a large table by thick ropes which had been spray-painted silver and appeared to have Christmas lights embedded within for good measure. Fake pieces of equipment were littered around the room and hung from the ceiling, all obviously made out of painted cardboard boxes. Scooby was sitting in a director's chair reading from a manuscript of some kind, an old voice-powered megaphone was on the floor next to him. Three pairs of eyes looked round at Daphne in surprise.

"Emmm, I'll, I'll come back, later," _much later_ thought Daphne, her hand automatically reaching for her cell-phone; her therapist was on speed-dial for just such an emergency.

"Don't go Daph we're only rehearsing," said Velma.

_What, for being weird? 'Cause you two don't need too _thought Daphne "What in the name of all things fashionable and purple are you all up too?" Scooby held out the manuscript for Daphne, she walked over and took it.

"Rebellion of the Intergalactic Slave-Girls from Dimension 9?" Daphne's incredulity meter went off the scale as she flicked through the first few pages of the script.

"It's a B-movie classic Daph, there's going to be a fan remake and..." said Shaggy.

"We've got big parts in it!" said Velma with a level of excitement almost as indecent as her costume.

"Like I play Zarquad the Evil, he's the major bad-guy," said Shaggy proudly, _you don't say_ thought Daphne.

"And I'm Boobella the leader of the slave-girl rebellion," said Velma proudly.

Daphne inwardly cringed "Take one notorious exploitation flick, marinade for 30 years in rose-tinted nostalgia, serve with a side-order of contemporary irony and bingo suddenly it's all OK now?"

"You finished Daph?" said Shaggy.

"Sorry meant to keep that in my head, so what about Scooby?"

"He's Vrexxan, Dog-King of the Underworld and Zarquad's second in command. I've almost finished his extra animatronic legs," said Velma sitting up and getting off the table "plus he's an assistant location director."

"Reah, revil renius" cackled Scooby before he started coughing.

"Well at least your special effects budget is bigger than the original."

"True, we're also trying to add some of the ideas from the books so it will have more depth than the original film."

"Depth? There's plenty of depth right there," said Daphne pointing at Velma's cleavage "which was the whole point of the original film from what I recall."

Velma moved Daphne's finger away "The _books_ are much deeper, in the same way that H.G. Wells wrote War of the Worlds as a polemic against imperialism the author here was trying to do the same regarding the role of women in society at the time and their portrayal in fantasy literature in general. That by demeaning and degrading one section of society, society ultimately demeans and degrades itself while in the process of justifying..." began Velma unconsciously adopting her lecturer pose.

"She wrote a paper on this at college didn't she?" muttered Daphne as Velma continued to drone on, Shaggy nodded sticking his fingers in his ears. Mercifully Velma's impromptu lecture was interrupted by a phone call.

"Bother, Libby can't make it, she's been stung by a wasp and isn't feeling well..." said Velma as she hung up.

"Libby?"

"Someone you don't know Daph, she's my co-star of sorts; her uncle has a ranch out in New Mexico where the wilderness scenes will be filmed."

"So what's she going to be doing?"

"Well now hopefully listening to her husband and letting him take her to the hospital emergency room. What she would be doing here is working with me rehearsing the jail-break scene. Not much chance of that unless…" they all looked at Daphne.

"I am not wearing one of those things!" said Daphne pointing Velma's costume "and seriously doesn't that chafe?"

"It's more comfortable than you think. Shaggy made it; the inside is lined with very soft leather."

"Awww that's nice. No!"

"Aw come on Daph we need to practice this and it won't be the same if Scooby has to take her part, he has to be Vrexxan in this scene as well," said Velma.

"Like yeah, we don't have a costume his size either and Libby's about your size."

Daphne looked at three pairs of honest and innocent eyes. "Oh all right I'll read but I'm _not_ dressing up. Pass me the script."

"Rake rive reveryone! Rake-up!" yelled Scooby through the megaphone right into Daphne's ear.

After depositing the megaphone over Scooby's head Daphne sat down to read. While she was doing so she glanced up to watch Velma as she tried to pull the megaphone off Scooby's head while Shaggy held on to Scooby. Velma's choice of clothing had always been a mystery to Daphne, at one level she insisted on covering herself up, yet she wore short skirts. She'd cover herself up at the beach but was happy to prance about in a tiny-weeny metal bikini and kinky boots for a dumb sci-fi film remake. Daphne resigned herself to the fact that how Velma ticked was one mystery that she'd probably never solve. With a quiet pop the megaphone came of Scooby's head causing Velma to fall backwards onto the floor.

"OK I'm ready," said Daphne.

"Right in this scene, Boobella and her co-conspirator Buttockszina, stop looking at me like that Daph, have allowed themselves to be captured so they can infiltrate Zarquad's lair and save their fellow slave-girls. They've just been thrown into a cell from which they plot their escape and instigate the rebellion." Velma took off her boots "That's better." she wiggled her toes.

"So where is the 'cell' then?" said Daphne.

"Like this way but be careful the paint might still be wet," Shaggy motioned for them follow him. They went into another room where a deep alcove had been fitted with floor to ceiling bars and a door. The door had a large lock fitted to it with a key hanging on the wall. Daphne tapped the door lock, it made a hollow sound.

"Like not too hard Daph! That's just a cereal box," said Shaggy.

"Sorry," said Daphne gingerly removing her hand while Velma gently opened the door and the girls walked inside.

"Sneeze and we'll be free," muttered Daphne eyeing up the build quality of the cell bars.

Shaggy carefully closed the door behind them, the bars glowed briefly when the door was closed, he turned the key in the lock which closed with quiet metallic click. While the girls had their back turned he briefly put his full weight on the bars, they didn't budge an inch. He turned so they wouldn't see the grin on his face.

Fred was driving to Velma's to pick-up Daphne when he noticed a pair of familiar figures hurrying along the road.

"Say buddy, need a ride?" Fred rolled down the window of the Mystery Machine as he pulled up to the pavement.

"Sweet thanks Fred, anything to save our feet. Man we are so late."

"Yeah looks like it's going to rain again."

"Right man we're inside."

"Well don't get too settled we'll be at Velma's soon," said Fred as Shaggy and Scooby relaxed into their seats.


	2. Method acting in extremis

"Hmmmmm, something you're not telling me?" Daphne suspiciously eyed the two piles chains on the floor.

"Oh yes, we're chained up first, sorry I forgot to tell you. Don't worry they're not real." Velma picked up the pile in front of her. "It's called a slave-set in the books for obvious reasons and they go on like this..."

Not believing what she was seeing Daphne stood dumbfounded and watched Velma as she put on the slave-set. First was a collar which she put round her neck, from the front of the collar hung a long chain at about navel height two chains came off, each about a half a foot long at the end of which were manacles which Velma placed round her wrists. The chain carried on down till it almost reached the floor, at the end of which was the same arrangement as the wrists but for the ankles. Velma bent down to secure her ankles then stood up.

"Velma Dinkley, aka Boobella, slave girl, revolutionary and freedom-fighter extraordinaire," said Velma showing off her new props "Come on Daph, these form part of the escape plan."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," muttered Daphne as she caught herself picking up the 'chains' and examined them "so the chains are all made of plastic with the collar and so forth being made of construction paper oooh _and_ velcro. You sure blew the budget on these."

"Oh come on Daph, it's so you can remove them like this... hey this won't budge," Velma tugged at one of the manacles round her wrist "what's going on…"

Daphne shook her head, for a few seconds there was a faint unpleasant buzzing and the air had a bitter metallic taste. She almost dropped the chains in her hand, they now weighed a tonne.

"Daphne!" Velma cried out, there was a shimmering in the air around her, the manacles and collar seemed to constrict and tightly mould themselves round her ankles, wrists and neck. Velma tried to reach for her throat but couldn't, her movement now restricted by the chains. Daphne rushed to her side and tried to help free her. The plastic and paper was now thick heavy metal.

"Velma, what's happening?"

"I, I don't know. Shaggy, these chains are tight, and _real_? Jinkies there _are_ real. This isn't what I made for us to use what's going on?" Velma tugged at her chains in desperation as panic began to set in.

Shaggy laughed a deep guttural laugh as he turned around, his eyes glowed bright orange.

"Emm Vel did you check the use-by date on the Scooby Snacks at Shaggy place."

"No."

"I think you should have."

"Things are now what they truly are, I am not that Shaggy creature you talk of, I **am** Zarquad and you are now my prisoner!" said Shaggy, his voice suffused with malice and evil.

"Go boil your head Shagahhhhh!" Velma screamed, she doubled up in pain and dropped to her knees, Daphne was at her side in an instant.

"What happened?" Daphne held Velma, she was pale and shivering.

"Pain, so much pain. Like one of those prank hand-shake buzzers but much, much worse."

"Shaggy's dead when we get him I've had it with these jokes," said Daphne.

"I don't think it's a joke, that's not Scooby for sure," said Velma as Daphne helped her to her feet, Daphne could tell from the tone of Velma's voice this was no joke.

"How do you know?"

"The extra set of legs I've just seen him grow was my first clue."

Zarquad turned his back and spoke to Vrexxan in a language neither of the girls could understand. The discussion was soon over and together they went to work on the now very real equipment,

"Now's our chance, my chains may be real but you're free and the bars are just cardboard tubes painted black, I know I installed them this morning. Let's get him." whispered Velma.

The girls rushed the bars, the moment they touched the bars they were electrocuted. The shock threw them back against the wall of the alcove. At the sound Zarquad walked back to the cell and gloated over them, laughing as the girls struggled to their feet.

"Do not trifle with me Boobella, did you think that you could fake death then flee to another dimension to escape me. Not only have I found you, I have found the real Buttockzina!" he stroke his goatee as he gloated "Vrexxan, let us complete this happy reunion."

Vrexxan left the room briefly then returned dragging in a figure wearing an identical outfit and slave-set to Velma with a black leather-like hood over her head, muffled cries of terror came from within. Vrexxan pulled the hood off.

"Maddy!" Velma could have torn her hair out in anguish on seeing her sister in the same predicament as her.

"Velma? What's going on? Where are you?" Madelyn looked around in fear and confusion.

Zarquad removed the hoop from his belt and pointed it a Daphne, this time instead of a harmless flashing LED a beam of blue-white energy shot out paralysing her. Zarquad opened the cell door and dragged Velma out closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed Daphne fell to her knees, she was shivering and her breathing ragged.

The Dinkley sisters held on to each other as Vrexxan pointed the same sort of weapon at them that Zarquad had used on Daphne. He motioned for them to kneel down which they did.

"What happened Maddy?" whispered Velma.

"I was asleep in college then this alien dog thing attacked me, made me put this stuff on. Next thing I know I'm here."

Zarquad motioned to a point on the basement wall between two ornate columns set several feet apart. The columns were of a dull metallic-blue colour with small protrusions jutting out from the facing sides of the columns while numerous thick cables ran into them from various cabinets. On the floor just next to one of the columns was a couple of boxes of Scooby Snacks Velma had brought as a reward for Shaggy and Scooby. Several feet away from the wall was the control panel.

"Behold, your future!"

Zarquad walked over to the panel and began to work the device. The section of the wall between the columns began to twist and distort the fade out. The wall was replaced by a dark sinister space; full of devices which resembled medieval torture instrument.

"Ahhh my private torture chamber. Oh Boobella, your tortured screams will be my lullaby. After having practiced on so many of your sisters I will finally be able to demonstrate my skill on you." Zarquad fixated his gaze on Daphne, "The only thing to do before we return is decide what do with this bit of common street flesh you tried to substitute for Buttockzina."

"Dead man walking," whispered Madelyn, Velma nodded.

Vrexxan whispered in Zarquad's ear, he nodded approvingly at the suggestion "We will do nothing, a slow lingering death is appropriate, inside a pain amplification field of course." Zarquad hand went to the hoop on his belt. Everyone stopped as the cellar door opened and

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby walked in.


	3. Portal to Peril

"Like sorry we're late Vel, hey Madds what are you doing here?" Shaggy grinned while Scooby waged his tail enthusiastically at the sight of the younger Dinkley.

"Shaggy help us please!" cried Madelyn.

"Guys awesome special effects!" said Fred.

"Yeah but like why did you start without us?" said Shaggy wondering who was playing his character.

"Freddie you idiot this is real, Maddy and Vel are in danger!" shouted Daphne.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Fred.

"Realtime!" shouted Daphne. Realtime was their code-phrase for 'this isn't a joke no matter how daft this looks; this is real so stop standing there like a pudding and start kicking some ass/antennae/tentacle/whatever.'

Fred and Shaggy prepared to attack but Zarquad got the jump on them with his freeze ray. Scooby managed to jump clear then leapt at Zarquad, he was frozen the next second but as powerful as he was Zarquad couldn't change Newton's First Law of motion, Scooby sailed through the air in an elegant ballistic trajectory and landed on top of him knocking the freeze ray out of his hand unfreezing Shaggy and Scooby. While this was going on Daphne had been picking the lock to the door. The door swung open

"Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai!" Daphne leapt eagerly into the fray, she had a score to settle.

The fight was short; it mostly consisted of the Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby cowering behind various bits of equipment which were then blown apart by Zarquad and Vrexxan while Madelyn and Velma huddled together on the floor and tried to be a flat as possible. All this damage began to take its toll, the portal began to change colour and shape as it began to destabilise causing the nearby Scooby Snacks to be emersed in the portal field.

"Vrexxan! The portal!"

Vrexxan picked up Madelyn and Velma and threw them towards the portal. Shaggy and Scooby stood up and threw all the Scooby snacks they had at the portal like ninjas using throwing stars. Several snacks hit the portal first causing it to pulsate and change colour. The selected location – the palace torture chamber changed and became a blur, the girls screamed as they flew through the air and vanished into the portal.

"No! I will not be denied again!" cried Zarquad.

Cowards though they were Shaggy and Scooby possessed that special kind of cowardice which meant they would flee from anything, except when a friend was in real danger. They dived for the portal, grabbing the boxes of snack that had been next to it and downed them as they jumped in after the girls. Moments later the portal collapsed with a boom that made the house shake.

Zarquad screamed in rage, he and Vrexxan ran up the stairs with Fred and Daphne hot on their heels. Fast as they were Fred and Daphne couldn't stop Zarquad and Vrexxan getting into the Mystery Machine. The van sped off; Vrexxan fired a device out of the window which opened a portal in front of the van.

Zarquad stuck his head out of the window and looked back at Fred and Daphne.

"I'll be back, before the day is out I will return and claim your world!" Fred took the van keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on the fob, there was a double beep from the van just before in entered the portal.

"Don't worry Daph, I've got a tracker on the van."

"How will that work, who knows where the van is?"

"I installed the trans-dimensional special edition upgrade Vel brought me last Christmas."

Daphne massaged her forehead, perhaps she was ill and this was all just some strange feverish dream. Fred pulled Daphne into passionate embrace, gave her cheek a soothing caress.

"Freddie, I love you, but we've only got fourteen hours to save the Earth and the Mystery Machine. Not to mention Shaggy, Scooby Vel and Maddy. The collective IQ of the planet has just dropped with Vel and Maddy gone." The couple parted and walked back to the basement.

"Well no, 'cause Shaggy and Scooby are there as well so it all averages out. Don't worry Daph my brains are on the case."

"It's worse than I thought," muttered Daphne as she set to work restarting the portal.

Fred opened the covers and looked inside. "Hmm, Pauli exclusion buffers, a strangelet oscillator coupled to dark-matter emm spinny things?"

Daphne looked up from the display.

"Well Fred if we translate this information onto the complex plane; add some extra gamma-zero of m structure then…" Daphne walked over to the console and kicked it, slowly the portal began to reform "Stairmaster maintenance 101."

Immediately Fred set to work trying to track the Mystery Machine. Daphne eyed the portal wondering the fate of Velma and Madelyn, and hoped Shaggy and Scooby knew what they were doing.


	4. To The Sales!

Velma and Madelyn awoke to a baking heat and bright light. A large greenish-tinged sun bore down on them. They squinted and moved their hands to cover their eyes; the rattling of chains brought them quickly to their senses. They found themselves lying on bare wooden boards in a cage on wheels; a large 6-legged creature was pulling it slowly through the streets towards a distant market square. They were still in the slave-set they had been in when thrown through the portal though it felt heavier and tighter than before. Their clothes were as before but now without the benefit of cloth underneath, it was just now just the scroll-work and ornament, each felt hideously exposed. The cage was tall enough for them to stand but with only enough room for them to curl up when lying down. There was a sign which ran round the top of the cage; whilst the script was alien both girls found they could understand it though they wish they couldn't - _Unbroken slaves for sale_.

Both sisters were still wearing their glasses, a few people in the crowd wore similar devices. They stood up and held on to the bars of the cage wondering about the odd blend of technologies on display. Intricate clockwork and hydraulic devices were on display while many merchants used mechanical abacuses and calculators. The streets themselves were lined with stalls, two and three story buildings sat behind those acting as shops and storage with living spaces on the top floors. Awnings extended from the buildings to provide shade for the crowd who thronged the streets. Some people stared and pointed at them, behind the cage a few children ran and played as they were caught up in the spectacle. It was those people that ignored them which they found the hardest to take.

Madelyn crouched down to wipe the sweat from her brow and glanced up at her sister.

"Vel, when did you get a tattoo?"

"What? Never."

"Well you've got one now, there's something under you left arm."

"What is it?"

"Just a set of random numbers and letters."

"Jinkies, let me check you," Madelyn raised her left arm, "same here, they look like some kind of ID number."

"I wonder what their for?"

"I think we're about to find out," said Velma as they arrived at the busy market square. An expectant murmur rose from the crowd as the creature pulling the cage stopped next to a raised platform. In the far corner were a number of similar beasts with empty cages. Both sisters tried to ignore the groups of women similarly attired to them being led away. The beast was unhitched and led away to join the others by a water trough. There was a sale on and they were the main event.

"Ladies and Gentleman, citizens of the empire of the glorious and all-powerful Zarquad the Mighty, I give you a sale like no other…" The auctioneer shouted and pointed at the sisters, the crown quietened as he began his sales pitch. He wore a clean robe of blue with black trimmings, with a bright blue turban; they had seen similar outfits in the crowd and was probably a local fashion. He was clean, lean and shaven with a strong weather-worn face. Velma guessed he must be in his late thirties. From how he played the crown he was clearly at the top of his game, the bidding for them was fierce; three people had already been killed in the process. Finally there were only two bidders left.

"At the first chance we'll kill ourselves," whispered Velma, Madelyn nodded. Both had tears in their eyes. One of the final bidders dropped out when their head went missing, the crowd cheered. The sisters embraced each other.

"I think this is it, goodbye Vel, I love you."

"Goodbye Maddy, I love you too…"

The crowd grew silent and still. Without thinking it parted to reveal two figures dressed in brown robes each with a bag slung over their shoulders, their features were concealed inside the shadows of their hoods. One was tall and thin; the other smaller and walked with an odd bow-legged gait. The final bidder seemed to lose interest and wandered off aimlessly away. The figures silently walked up to the auctioneer.

"Like do you have any unbroken slave-girls for sale?" said the taller one.


	5. Sold

"Like do you have any unbroken slave-girls for sale?" said the tall robed figure.

"Yes, yes good sirs, the likes of which even Lord Zarquad would delight in torturing to death. Completely unbroken good sirs, these two are intelligent and feisty for sure. Both are guaranteed to hold out and fight you every inch of the way. You'll get much please breaking them to your will sir, whatever that may be."

"I see," said the taller figure as he stroked his chin.

"Yes sir, they haven't even tasted a discipline stick. I see you don't have one so I'll throw one in for free."

"A discipline stick? Enlighten me please."

"Yes, pain by nerve induction, you can use it on them as much as you like, not a scratch on them, For'gel demonstrate."

One of the auctioneers assistants walked up to the cage and struck Madelyn on the thigh with an ornately decorated wand, she yelped in pain as her leg lashed out catching him on the arm and causing him to drop the rod.

"You bring that anywhere near me and I'll ram it where the sun doesn't shine," Velma growled, she moved in front of Madelyn as For'gel bent down to pick up the rod. The crowd cheered and laughed. A few clapped the robed figure on the back, congratulating him on such a fine purchase.

"See what I mean sir, if I was a younger man I break them in myself. I can give you some pointers; we also sell training and breaking equipment in our accessories stall on the other side of the market where you can collect these two. Ahh the fun I'd have with them…" the auctioneer was almost drooling at the end of his sales pitch.

The taller figure turned his head to the cage; both sisters caught sight of a long stubbly chin "No sentient being should be another's slave..."

Madelyn gripped Velma's arm "Shaggy?" she whispered. Velma nodded; she'd just caught a glimpse of Scooby's paws poking out from the sleeves of his robe.

"Hope springs eternal," whispered Velma. The robed figure turned to the auctioneer "...that will not be necessary; I will take them, for free."

"Free but, the sale...?"

"I have an alternative you _will_ accept."

If the sisters had ever doubted Shaggy had a hard side there was none now. He transformed the auctioneer into a slave-girl for sale.

"Please, mercy," the auctioneer begged, his voice now feminine. "Better to receive a brief punishment in this life than a longer punishment in the next. The transformation is only temporary but will be long enough for you to understand what you have done to others."

Ignoring the pleas of the transformed auctioneer Shaggy walked off to the sales desk to complete the transaction. Not wanting to appear out of place he selected a few additional items he'd seen some other new owners pick up then walked to the desk. He sweated a bit when he was asked for details of his birth and the order he belonged to, he gave the first answers that came into his head, miraculously these all seemed to be in correct. He handed over a small bag of gold coins he'd found in his robe to pay for the extra items, he was floored by the next question.

"Do you have a loyalty card sir?"

"Loyalty card? Like no, I don't think I have."

"Yes to collect bonus points which you can redeem at any number of trading places, would you like one?"

"Like OK."

While this was going on Velma and Madelyn had been taken to a nearby blacksmith where long chains were secured to each of their collars. They stayed perfectly still as they were hammered in place. As if having a hammer swung next to your face wasn't enough the blacksmith kept trying to engage them in conversations about the nice weather they were having for this time of year. At the end of each chain was a leather coated ring, Shaggy took hold of both rings in one hand, and threw some sandals at their sisters feet. As soon as they had them on Shaggy gave a gentle tug on the chain and walked away while Scooby bowed to the blacksmith. Madelyn and Velma shuffled after him; grateful for the sandals they had been given as the ground was hot and rough on their feet.

"Huh going soft won't train 'em, why you should…" a grumpy looking trader on the next stall shouted to Shaggy.

"A small act of kindness can be more effective than a large act of cruelty," replied Shaggy without stopping.

The trader opened their mouth to speak but stopped, they turned to take their frustration out on their slaves but found he couldn't, all he could do was go and buy sandals for them.

They walked together through the streets, Shaggy made sure that he didn't pull on the chains he was holding, the girls followed quietly behind, trying to appear as submissive and uninteresting as possible so as not to draw any attention to themselves. They didn't know where Shaggy was taking them; if they were honest they didn't much care as it was away from what might have been. Finally they entered a quiet side-street he led the girls down a narrow alley into a small deserted cul-de-sac. Scooby followed up the rear to make sure no one followed them. He waved his arm and to an outsider the alleyway seemed to fade into insignificance.

"Oh boy, that was tough, like I'm running low on 'kung-fu mystic wisdom' lines," said Shaggy quietly stopping in the centre of the space. he let go of the chains and pulled back his hood.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" unnatural powers or not it didn't prevent the pair of them almost being crushed to death by Velma and Madelyn as they pressed into them, the closest they. could get to hugging

"Quickly free us," said Madelyn standing back, she held out her wrists as far as they would go.

"Not now, not yet, and like definitely not here." Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads emphatically "like you are now my slaves, end of story."


	6. Undercover Boss

"What! Why?" said Velma angrily, Scooby immediatly hid behind Shaggy.

"Like as my slaves you have a protected status, you're valuable property. Just remember to yelp and beg a bit when I touch you with this," Shaggy picked up a small twig from the ground and began to wrap cloth around it so no wood was visible "like no chance of splinters." He had been given a real discipline stick but that was buried at the bottom of his bag.

"Property? Your slaves for _real_?" the sisters looked none too pleased.

"Sure I've got the receipt, driving licence and insurance documents to prove it," his attempt to lighten the situation wasn't working.

"This isn't funny Shag," said Velma, Shaggy held up his hands in supplication.

"Like, this way I can get you out of the city without any suspicions, as I said I have the receipt and your registration numbers are now on the roll of slaves showing that you are my slaves. Like make no mistake you are slaves as far as the cops or whatever they're called here are concerned."

"Registration numbers, do you mean the marks under our arms?" said Madelyn, Shaggy nodded.

"There's no quick way to make you 'free' and you don't want to know what would happen to you if they thought you had escaped. But you're safe with me, like to steal another man's slaves, especially slaves like you, is a capital crime here."

"Like us, you mean 'unbroken' and 'valuable property'." said Madelyn icily.

"Like you both know me I'd not do anything, hurt you or... look you are not my slaves, you're not my property, but you have to pretend to be or this will be all over before we know anything about it." Shaggy paused then spoke in a soft sad voice "then you'll both end up as real slaves, forever. I just need to get us out of here alive."

"I understand Shaggy, I mean master," said Velma lowering her head then nudging Madelyn in the ribs

"Oh yes master thank you," said Madelyn who copied Velma.

"Permission to speak master," said Velma trying to remember how things went in the books to get her head into the necessary space to play the part. Scooby nudged Shaggy when no reply was forthcoming.

"Granted."

"How did you two end up here?"

"Like we came to rescue you two, we jumped into the portal. Fred and Daph are off after that Zarquad guy I guess, so while the cats away…"

"Master is kind," both girls giggled slightly.

"Like keep it down, you could still blow this."

Velma thought for a second them caught Shaggy's attention and they went in for a huddle again.

"The same is true for you Shag, you have to act like our owner; in public you _must_ treat us the same way the other owners of new slaves do theirs. I'm sorry."

"Oh, like, you mean, I _have_ to…" Shaggy went pale at the thought, he'd played all sorts of silly pranks and jokes on the sisters over the years but… his mind rebelled at the very idea of treating the girls in this way but Velma was Velma and as per normal was spot on.

"Shaggy, touch my breasts," said Velma.

"What!?" he whisper shouted, Madelyn's mouth dropped open.

"Touch them, they belong to you, an owner has unlimited access to his slaves' bodies remember. The only difference between me and a pleasure slave is, em, training."

"But..."

"Look, if we are in a place where owners are, emmmm, accessing their slaves then you will stick out like a sore thumb if you don't do the same. And we will do the same if we react wrongly. Now touch them."

Shaggy reached out, his trembling fingers traced the exposed skin of Velma's cleavage and breasts.

Velma bit her bottom lip "go for it Shaggy." he slipped his hands under the cups of her top. Her breasts were soft and yielded to his hands, her nipples rapidly hardened as her breathing quickened. Velma closed her eyes and Shaggy continued to fondle and caress her breasts.

"Ok, that's enough for now, now down the front, down there." Velma pointed towards her loins.

Shaggy removed one hand from her breasts then gently slipped it inside the slave-set bottom, her hair was silky, her mound soft and warm. Velma's breath caught in her throat as his hands gently caressed her.

"N, now me Shaggy," Madelyn closed her eyes, Shaggy closed his as he began to feel Madelyn's body as he had Velma's. He'd had the hots for both of the sisters over the years and in many ways this was an adolescent fantasy come true, in his late teens he'd often fantasised about the Dinkley sisters as his slave girls and here they were for real, all appropriately shackled and dressed. Velma had a similar idea of being Shaggy's slave and having pleasure 'forced' on her in a complex consensual but not consensual fantasy. But this wasn't a fantasy, it didn't stop when the phone rang or the alarm went off. Shaggy was becoming aware that he now had absolute power over the sisters in this world, and he knew what absolute power did to a person. On reflection Shaggy knew he was more likely to mess this up than Velma or Madelyn.

"We forgive you for anything you have to do, do to us to get us out of here," said Madelyn in a strained voice. Velma nodded in agreement, they both took his hands.

"We're not leaving here without you or Scooby, even if you have to do, well it, we forgive you," said Velma.

"Ok but only it if there's no other way. Like we should avoid those places like the plague."

"Agreed." They all nodded.

With that sorted out it was time to plan what to do. Velma tried to lapse into her usual thinking routine, walking while holding and stroking her chin. But there was a problem.

"We need an excuse for people watching, damn these chains I can't walk properly I can't even stroke my own chin. How can you think when you can't stroke your own chin?"

Scooby padded up to Velma, gently nuzzling her and presenting his chin.

"Awww thanks Scooby, but it's not the same," Velma knelt down and scratched Scooby behind the ears, they looked round at the sound of Shaggy snapping his fingers.

"Like your genius of an owner has just found the solution."

"Don't push your luck," said Madelyn.

"And it involves food."

"Res!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Why am I not surprised," smiled Velma.


	7. When in Rome

They walked around the city. As before Shaggy was in front with the Velma and Madelyn following meekly behind him. Scooby went at the rear, discipline stick in paw, ostensibly to make sure the slaves behaved correctly; in reality it was to protect the sisters from unwanted attention. It seemed to work for the most part a few in the crowd shot lustful glances at the girls and envious glances at Shaggy but generally nobody noticed them. Scooby occasionally prodded one or other of the sisters with the discipline stick to maintain the charade. The stick itself was set to the lowest setting possible; there was no other way to ensure an appropriate response. Being in a city conditioned its occupants to a kind of blindness to others, it helped keep you sane and out of trouble. From their explorations of the city's thoroughfares they eventually determined they were in the city of Sor-Su, one of the large trading hubs that scattered Zarquad's empire. It was located in the equatorial belt near a small desert, there were many mines to the south which brought in much of the wealth while the fine sands from the desert supported a large glass making industry as well as thriving artist community. They found it odd that they knew where they were before they knew where they were. Despite their best efforts they could tell they were attracting too much attention. They needed to observe and learn how people behaved. Shaggy could hear his, and the sister's, stomachs rumble, it had been a long day and they needed food, the perfect excuse for people watching.

Fortunately there were numerous places to eat, from vendors walking amongst the crowd to high status restaurants and everything in-between. They soon identified a suitable restaurant, it was adjacent a large cross-roads with numerous shops and stalls. In all restaurants there were two options open to the sisters, eat at a slop trough with the other slaves or from bowls at the feet of their owner.

"I'd go for bowls," said Madelyn, Shaggy and Scooby agreed, it was better they all stuck together.

"Hmmm we might get some more information if we went with the others… oh Lord I've just seen what goes in the trough, Shaggy's feet it is."

Shaggy and, with a bit of difficulty, Scooby sat at a table under the shade of an awning while the sisters knelt next to his feet. Shaggy would have preferred to be inside, unhappy that the sisters be seen like this in public but they needed to people watch. Whereas Shaggy and Scooby had an exotic spread set before them the sisters had to make do with plain food and watered down wine but they were too hungry to care.

"Eat slowly slaves, I do not wished to be rushed," Shaggy spoke sternly not looking at the sisters.

"Yes master, as you command," the sisters spoke in unison, they bent down and appeared to kiss his feet. It was all a pre-arranged act but it did the job as the other diners seemed to pay them less head. As they ate they studied the crowd, paying particular attention to slaves and their owners. Shaggy looked around the restaurant to check out what other people were eating, and behaving. His eyes popped out as he saw how one of the dishes was served. Generally slaves were ignored; both sisters noticed that of the slaves who were dressed like them most had disks on either side of their head at the temple; the corner of their mouths and either side of their voice boxes. They deduced that this was why people had been staring at them. Madelyn tapped Velma on the shoulder and pointed at a stall a little way down the street, Velma smiled and nodded at Madelyn.

"Book and manuscript stall over there, Scooby see if you can get anything useful," whispered Madelyn.

"Rime ron it," Scooby finished his meal and sauntered over and began to inspect the items.

"Like I'd like the same again for my slaves and some sweet-sticks for myself.

"Sweet-sticks, of course sir but more food for your slaves?"

Shaggy chuckled and spoke in low conspiratorial tones "Yeah, I like to keep 'em curvy, they're going to make great pleasure slaves, for breaks between my periods of contemplation you understand." Shaggy reached down and stroked the sisters shoulders, his hand moved down and brushed over their breasts. The waiter smiled knowingly and went to get their order.

Sweet sticks were a traditional snack, traditionally served at the end of a meal, strips of spiced dough which have been fried, glazed then dipped in the local equivalent of sugar and cinnamon. This was to be their biggest test; they had all seen how they were to be served. Stealing themselves the sisters lifted their breasts and pressed them together. The waiter returned and inserted three sticks into each of the girls' cleavages then sprinkled some more sugar/cinnamon mix over the sticks, and their breasts. The sisters had no choice but to wait in that position until Shaggy had finished his food. Each stick was carefully removed so as not to scratch their skin. When he was done he licked a finger and began to wipe Madelyn's breast's clean, finally ending up with his finger deep inside her cleavage. He glanced around and saw what another customer was doing, he lent down. Velma went a deep red as he licked the sugar off her skin and out from her cleavage. Shaggy could feel the effect on him; he lingered over the last few grains of sugar.

"You may now eat," said Shaggy as he sat up and brushed himself down.

"Thanks you master," both leant down to eat.

Scooby returned with some books and manuscripts just as the sisters were finishing eating. As they had seen others do the sisters licked Shaggy's hands clean. Shaggy paid the bill then they left. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when they arrived at the comparative safety of the cul-de-sac they had found earlier.

"This is tougher that I thought," Shaggy wiped his brow as he let go of the rings.

"Agreed, we're going to have to be a lot more careful, I'm not sure what we did or didn't do but a lot of people were staring at us." said Velma, Shaggy wiped her and Madelyn's brows then cleaned their glasses.

"Thanks Shag." Madelyn smiled as he replaced her glasses.

"So what did you get Scoob ol' buddy?"

Scooby held up some books for them all to see.

"Trade route maps, a history of the area ahhh Slave-breaking for Dummies – revised edition, and an Idiot's Guide to Training Slaves," said Shaggy as Scooby passed him the documents.

"So what's the plan?" asked Madelyn.

"We... I have no idea beyond trying to survive until we can make a plan. But we need some place quiet to lie low," said Velma.

"Or we live in plain sight as slaves and master," suggested Madelyn.

"Hmmmm," Velma smiled as Shaggy stoked her chin "not as daft as it sounds, but we'd have to learn our parts pretty damn quick."

Scooby tapped Shaggy on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"There is a way, Scoob and I have a 'feeling'," Shaggy shrugged "Scoob says he overheard that there's some sort of annual lock-down coming up, just a couple of days, but a lot of caravans leave then so we can slip out unnoticed but."

"But?"

Shaggy sighed "Like you're gonna have to be like Madds says, real slaves. It may take time to get the stuff we need, there's no service station out there."

"Where're we going?"

"There's a meditation retreat a few hours walk from here, we'll make out we're going there for the duration."

"So it's now or never then," Madelyn looked up in the sky, trying to gauge the time of day.

"So, what's the plan now?" said Velma.

"Scooby's gonna head off he's going to arrange our transport out of here. We need to be outside the far gates before the last horn or the gates are locked and we'll have to find a place the next couple of days."

"I don't think we can survive that amount of scrutiny," Velma nodded.

"Right Scoob old buddy, you ready?"

"Ro."

"Like me neither."

"Ok, good luck Scooby," said Velma as she and Madelyn embraced him.

Scooby waved at them and headed off on his mission, Velma took the two books on slaves and opened the first one.

"Let's all have a look and take the least-worse options," said Madelyn. They huddled round the 'Dummies' book and began to read.

Shaggy stopped reading after page 19, he was almost ill. Madelyn managed to hold out to page 173. Only by the up-most discipline did Velma manage to finish all 243 pages, and that was just the first book.

"Right, let me speak to Maddy first," said Velma picking up both books "remember Shag, we picked this so don't feel guilty about anything."

"Like, ok I'll try."

The girls went into a huddle for a while, Shaggy could hear them whispering, quietly arguing.

"OK Shaggy, this is what you need to do to us and how you need to behave..."


	8. Upgrades and Downgrades

Ventroth's was one of the best slave equipment stores in the empire, renowned for the quality of their work and their constant innovation. A person who brought from here clearly had good taste and knew what they were doing. That was the plan in any case. Shaggy walked into the workshop dragging the girls behind him. Both had wads of cloth stuffed into their mouths held in place by a tight cleave-gag.

"May I help you sir?" as if by magic a shop assistant appeared, a petite lady with black hair she wore a white tunic with baggy trousers.

"My new slaves are a bit too vocal for my liking, I understand you have just what I need," said Shaggy "I also need a gaze trainer and a posture control upgrade to their sets as well, they're just not quite getting it," the assistant nodded as Shaggy spoke. She quickly got the impression the while Shaggy was a novice owner, he had done his homework and was taking this seriously. There were rumours of problems with slaves in some cities, put down to careless owners so she was more than happy to serve a responsible owner like Shaggy.

"We have the most advanced discipline gags in the city here sir."

"I was hoping that kindness would have been more effective." Shaggy spoke with an air of disappointment.

The clerk cast a professional eye over Madelyn and Velma.

"They're too new for that to work, you need to have something that will take the edge of their will first. If you will be so kind as to wait here I will fetch a device for you to view." The assistant left to get the items, while her back was turned the three of them shared nervous glances, so far so good. Moments later she returned with a tray which she presented to Shaggy. "Here it is sir."

The discipline gag wasn't the monstrosity that they had feared, they were in fact the disks they had seen others wearing. Two sets of three connected disks, one set for each temple, either side of the mouth and the voice box. Each disk was ornately carved with metal inlays. The assistant explained they were stuck to the skin with some form of semi-permanent glue which fused the disk into the skin making it impossible to remove without surgery until the glue has degraded. All of the disks were joined to a small box which is mounted to the collar.

"Like I'll take two," he smiled.

"Certainly sir, we just need to imprint you onto the controls," the assistant summoned help from the back of the shop. They brought out two control boxes, while the assistant imprinted Shaggy's voice and hand prints onto the control boxes the others took measurements from Madelyn and Velma's head then dragged them out back. The sisters' mumphed in panic and cast a pleading look at Shaggy but it was too late to turn back. The control boxes were collected and taken out back. There was a lot of noise, despite their gags it was clear the sisters were objecting to the process.

"We do an offer on a pleasure system as well, helps them learn that obedience is the reward in itself." Shaggy latched onto this, anything to make the sisters time less stressful was a good thing, all this meant he wasn't paying attention to the rest of what the assistant said

"...helps turn even a regular slave into willing pleasure slave over time..."

The sisters had been ungagged, it sounded like they were begging for it to stop, that it hurt, Shaggy tried to block out the sound, hoping they were just acting. The pleasure thing sounded just what the girls needed right now. The item wasn't on Velma's list but he'd do anything to get out of here without having to make them suffer more than was absolutely necessary...

"Like sound a good idea, I'll take it."

…even if it meant making a bad decision because he wasn't paying attention.

"An excellent choose which you won't regret sir." The assistant disappeared briefly to arrange the upgrade.

"Like how do those things work?" Shaggy pointed to a model of the disks when the assistant returned.

"They work in two ways, firstly they paralyse the vocal cords so the slave can't speak no matter how hard it tries, secondly it picks up any attempt to speak and gives 'em a painful reminder to not even try. The pain is delivered by nerve induction in a similar way to discipline rods."

"But I can turn it off?"

"That's right sir, only you can change the setting and turn them on or off."

"OK" He smiled on the inside; it was just as the book had said soon as we are out of here those things are getting switched off. He inwardly cringed as Madelyn then Velma fell silent.

"Like, wow," Shaggy tried to act more surprised than horrified.

"See, totally effective," the assistant nodded proudly "best in the empire, only Lord Zarquad has better, as befits his magnificence."

"Impressive."

"As these are new slaves the law now requires that we use a long term adhesive the first time, so on their skin the disks will be removable in about eight to nine months, and that for the first two weeks they are switched on at all times within the domain of the city and are set to 50% intensity minimum. You can command them to speak and the pain will be partially suppressed for a few seconds but they cannot initiate communication. Only when you are an hours ride from the city walls will it be possible to switch it off."

Shaggy wondered if hitting his head against the wall would give the game away.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Not quite..." Shaggy handed over several bags of gold and his loyalty card. He used the points to get some extra silks and furs for the sisters.

Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief when Velma and Madelyn were returned to him. Both sisters were knocked back by a rush of sensual pleasure on seeing Shaggy. They were relieved to be back with him but this was much more visceral, they shared a glance, something was different. Shaggy thanked the assistant and had the sisters' bow respectfully to her. He led them back to the cul-de-sac to explain the next stage.

"We're getting supplies then we are out of the city as quickly as we can," whispered Shaggy both girls nodded, he explained what had happened in the front of the store and the requirements for the gags being on all the time. Velma indicated she wanted to say something

"Like permission to speak, emm slave."

"I… didn't… either… don'tblameyouself." Velma's face screwed up in pain at every word, finally it was too much and she rushed out the rest of the sentence. Madelyn supported Velma as she looked quite pale and shaky after speaking.

"Like I won't ask again I don't want to hurt you. We can pass notes like we did at school, we all know a bit of sign language so we can still communicate."

The girls nodded.

"Right, shall we try the other bits we got?" Madelyn gave a thumbs up "Ok, posture control doohickey, on!"

Nothing happened; Velma and Madelyn looked at each other, then at Shaggy who shrugged.

'RTFM?' Signed Velma.

"That'll be it." Shaggy pulled out a scroll from his bag, Madelyn shook her head.

"Right, ahh the posture control is on I just need the, remote control? Cool." there was a palm-sized ornate wood and metal box attached to the bottom of the scroll with numerous indentations. With all the confidence of a man who didn't have a clue what he was doing he pushed the first button. Both sisters immediately sank to their knees, touching their foreheads on his feet.

"Zoinks, does it hurt?" Shaggy was horrified; he relaxed when they indicated they were fine.

"Cool, button number two."

The sisters sat back on their haunches with their hands in their laps. He pushed the button again, keeping their feet together they opened their knees wide.

"Whoa, there's something called 'seat', I wonder what that is?" he pressed the button. The sisters went on all fours, side-by-side; their backs were horizontal while their arms and legs were locked rigidly in position. Shaggy remembered seeing people sitting cross-legged on seats of a similar dimension. Gingerly he sat down on Madelyn's back then swiveled round to sit cross-legged. Satisfied he would be able to do this in public he slid off.

"One more for luck." he pressed another button. The sisters moved to something like the first position but this time they were facing away from him with their backsides high in the air. Velma bit her bottom lip, being made to display herself to Shaggy like this was turning her on, playing into her earlier fantasy. But there was a deeper sense of satisfaction and desire which caused her to squirm and open herself up more than necessary. She could sense something was up with Madelyn; she seemed to be doing the same.

'Jinkies we're competing, why? Hope Shaggy picks me first… jinkies where did that come from?'

Shaggy couldn't help but notice both girls backsides in air, pressing upwards, moving in inviting ways. Shaggy fumbled for the remove before the temptation became too much.

"And it's off." Shaggy pressed a button; the sisters were finally able to move of their own free will and stood up though both felt strangely passive as if their bodies still weren't under their full control. Shaggy brushed the dust if their limbs trying to ignore their rock-hard nipples poking through the holes in their tops and their flushed appearances.

"Like what was it like? Are you sure it didn't hurt?"

'Fine, felt odd like being a puppet on a string,' signed Madelyn, Velma nodded

"Right, the gaze trainer." Shaggy activated the device. Both sisters felt a jolt of pain, they had been looking at Shaggy's face when the device activated. The pain stopped when they were looking towards the ground. They experimented with head and eye position. The only way they could look Shaggy in the eye was if he got lower than their angle of gaze. There were three gaze zones, from ground to waist nothing happened, from waist to chest produced and uncomfortable feeling, Madelyn described it like being choked. Anything above chest height produced a pain worse than the worst toothache ever.

Shaggy switched it off "Like only on when we're in public?"

Both sisters reluctantly nodded, this was worse that Velma had imagined but something she had felt necessary as she suspected that it was how they looked at people which brought attention on themselves. Suddenly Madelyn cringed, Velma, forgetting about her gag, tried to call out Madelyn's name and almost fainted from the pain. Shaggy took hold of them both, their pain immediately replaced by feelings of submission and desire.

"Like, what's wrong Madds?"

'Gaze thing still on' she mouthed.

"Like, sure I turned it off." Shaggy checked "yep off for sure, try now."

Madelyn tried, the pain was still there.

Velma picked up the scroll that went with the gaze trainer and read it; she threw it down and walked away almost in tears. Shaggy picked it up; his face fell when he read it. The device had two purposes; one to train a slave how to behave in public, this was configurable and could be deactivated should the owner wish. The other was to teach a slave not to look their owner in the eye, and remained active at all times.

Shaggy again gathered the sisters up in his arms, time for them to hear some good news, "I know this wasn't on your list but I had a pleasure thingy added, I'm hoping that will make the pain go away."

Velma mentally kicked herself as he described the pleasure upgrade; she should have told him what not to do as well. That would explain what she felt in the store, why kneeling before him felt so good and why she could feel herself getting aroused now. Shaggy was too kind and caring to have thought of it as anything other than a way of making their time more bearable. Velma knew that if this went on too long they could, no would, become addicted to obeying him, that was the whole purpose of the punishment/pleasure training plus given how she and Madelyn felt towards Shaggy the pleasure system was pushing against an already open door. And Shaggy, he was mortal after all, she knew eventually even he would succumb to the temptation they would put before him.

"Time to go shopping, we've got a Scoob to catch."

The sisters nodded, there was immediate pleasure from their willingness to do their master's budding, but more in knowing they were getting the hell out of there. Velma smiled to herself; perhaps they could beat this thing after all. Shaggy explained they needed a lot of supplies, more than they could carry by hand so they needed a cart or small waggon of some kind. If Scooby was successful then their transport problems would be solved. But there was still the problem of getting the supplies to the rendezvous point. Velma and Madelyn both felt they would have big part to play in that, and weren't looking forward to it.


	9. Gentleman, Start Your Dinkleys

Their first port of call was a used cart salesman. After some discussion Shaggy selected a common three wheeled cart which was rigged for travelling in the desert. The cart was in two parts; the front part had a T shaped piece of wood protruding from the front and was jointed to the rear via a hinge. The extra wheel was part of the front section and allowed for easy steering. The driver sat on a seat at the front of the luggage carrying part if the cart. The whole affair was just over two persons wide with enough space to lie down in the back. It was designed to be as light as possible with lacquered canvas making up much of the non-structural parts.

"Well get the cart ready for you sir." the sales assistant as he guided Shaggy inside a tent so he could pay for the cart and the additions required for their journey.

Shaggy nearly died when he came out to see the sisters hitched to the cart like ponies, standing either side of the T. Strips of canvas had been wrapped round their hands forcing them to tightly grip the bar. To further make it impossible to free their hands from the canvas bindings, leather thongs had been used to secure their wrist shackles to the bar with all the knots far out of their reach. A canvas hip harness had been put on them; this was joined to the front of the cart. Both had wooden bits pressed between their teeth and tied in place with more leather thongs. Reigns led from each of the bits to the seat on the cart. Their sandals had been replaced by some kind of thick leather strapping wrapped securely round their feet. With no other options Shaggy got up onto the cart and took hold if the reigns.

"Emmm gee up?" Shaggy gently flicked the reigns.

"Move it!" the stall owner pressed a punishment stick into both sisters and the cart started to rolling as the sisters were stung into action.

It didn't take long to get what they needed and soon Shaggy was securing a tarp over the last of the supplies to keep them safe. Food and drink for two people, two slaves, and a pack animal for five days. He'd asked the shopkeeper to feed his slaves while he loaded the cart so to prepare them for the journey ahead. They were spoon-fed a porridge-like substance, some kind of bread, slices of fruit followed by watered down wine after which the bits were fastened back in their mouths. Then it was off onto the main road in the city which headed toward the gate.

Being up high gave Shaggy the opportunity to observe the behavior of the crowd, he was relieved to see that finally no one was giving them a second glance, besides the occasional leer at Velma and Madelyn's sweaty bodies as they silently struggled and strained to pull the cart along. He occasionally prodded each of them with the discipline stick when they slowed down, gently chastising them for their slowness or being clumsy, mostly for show, but a couple of times out of necessity when they almost caused a pile-up. The discipline stick was set to a level that they would get an immediate reaction but not so high it would cause too much pain. From their reaction he guessed it was the equivalent of a hard slap on the buttocks. So far their plan, if you could call it that, was working. He hoped Scooby was just as successful in his mission, just without all the moral compromise. Despite his best intentions there was something intriguing about how the girl's sweaty bodies struggled and strained. How their buttocks moved, how the sweat glistened off their skin, how they arced and trembled when he hit them with the pain rod made him think about using another rod... He thought about cold showers and over-cooked cabbage to distract him from what he was obviously thinking of. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, absolute power corrupts absolutely... He repeated the phrase like it was a meditative chant. Never mind about the sisters, for his own sanity he had to get out of the city.

He took out another, newer edition, of the slave-breaking book he'd picked up while getting the supplies. They needed to be up-to-date if they were to avoid another gag/gaze training debacle. He looked through the book, he stopped when he got to the appendices; there were two on sex-slaves, one of which was on how to turn a regular slave into a sex slave. Both were thinly disguised adverts for the author's books on the subject but there was enough detail for him to get started. In the mind of a Dinkley there were few things more sacred than a book. Despite the subject matter he knew he'd get a ticking off from Velma at what he was about to do. He took a small blade and cut out those appendices, adding them to their stock of kindling. Turning the sisters into his willing sex-slaves was all too tempting a prospect to leave materials like this around.


	10. Departure Lounge

Finally they reached the customs courtyard and the outer gate. There was a long queue of carts and caravans waiting to be processed. A guard pointed Shaggy to a numbered spot where he should wait his turn. He dismounted and led the sisters to where the guards told him to go. Once parked-up and booked in he unhitched Madelyn and Velma from the cart, sat them down and passed them some food and wine.

"Like, not long to go, Scoob's ahead of us so we'll meet up outside way out of sight of the walls." He whispered, the sisters gave a weary nod. While they ate Shaggy cleaned their glasses and generally clucked and fussed over them, sorting out their hair and rubbing lotion into their skin which was beginning to look a bit sunburnt. He knelt down, ostensibly to check their foot bindings, in reality it was so the sisters could look him in the face. They gave him a tired smile, Shaggy had delivered; their nightmare was almost over. The affection they felt for him was detected by the pleasure system, magnified and rewarded.

Horns sounded from outside the gates, a collective groan went up amongst the crowd waiting to leave as the gates were opened and a huge caravan of wagons and pack animals entered. From the flags flying from the caravans they were emissaries of the empire, people on the personal business of Lord Zarquad. Custom dictated that they were processed first. Shaggy and the sisters shared a worried look, were the emissaries looking for them?

A group of nearby travellers and merchants decided to make the best of things. When at market they wouldn't give each other the time of day, but when on the road they shared a communal bond. The road could be a lonely place and company was always welcome. No-one wanted to pass up one last chance to meet and talk before the solitude of the road. A fire was started and wine brought out. Shaggy was invited to join them, to sit, share food but more importantly to share in tales and stories. New stories were prized above all, to be retold on the journey and at their destination, easing the monotony of the journey and enhancing the prestige of the teller.

"You'll need to bring a seat." A merchant called out, Shaggy sighed as he realised that meant the sisters.

'We can hide in the crowd,' signed Velma 'we'll be less obvious that way, remember to treat us like the other slaves.' Shaggy nodded, he replaced the bits in their mouths and led them over to the group gathered round a fire. Shaggy rolled out a reed mat, guided the sisters to the mat and used the posture control device to make them adopt into the seat position from earlier. Madelyn and Velma went down as before, bowing their heads like the other slaves. Shaggy noticed that those slaves being used as seats were blindfolded. One merchant passed Shaggy two wide strips of cloth.

"Old travelers trick, stops ash from the fire getting into their eyes."

Shaggy bowed in gratitude "Thank you friend." He quickly blindfolded the sisters, tying the strips tightly in place, hiding their glasses in his robe. It was a small humiliation for the sisters but it meant their identities were hidden from prying eyes. He sat down on them crossed legged like he'd practiced earlier. The sisters bit down on their bits as he adjusted his position, it was uncomfortable and painful. Despite this the pleasure system meant they felt immense contentment and satisfaction at being used in public as a seat by Shaggy.

So the stories flowed, Velma and Madelyn paid careful attention to what was said, picking up all kinds of information that would help them survive and fit in as locals. Someone told a joke, Shaggy slapped Velma's backside as he laughed. But it was Shaggy who stole the show with his tales of 'The Illuminators' and their Caravan of Mystery, a group of adventurers who, at the command of Lord Zarquad, travelled the land solving mysteries, writing wrongs and helping anyone in need. While this was going on word reached the group that the emissaries were enquiring about slaves sold recently and if there had been any trouble involving slaves. The emissaries passed by the group and gave the slaves the once over but were satisfied that all was in order. Finally the caravans ahead began to move. The storytellers broke-up, final greetings were made, the ritual prayers of departure and travel were said and the name of Lord Zarquad was extoled and blessed. The emissaries were still within earshot after all.

Shaggy released the sisters from the posture control, his hand went to remove their blindfold "The wind's picking up, best keep those on," a passing guard pointed at Madelyn and Velma's blindfolds "You going far?"

"No sergeant, just to one of meditation caves."

The guard nodded, a few monks, nuns and the like had left ahead of the lockdown.

"Let's get you on your way then."

The guard helped Shaggy secure the sisters to the cart, it was close to the end of his shift and he wanted to get to the nearest tavern. He looked up at the wall and the flags flapping in the wind.

"Southerly wind, weeping wind," he muttered, he went to the side of the cart, opened a leather pouch Shaggy hadn't really noticed and pulled out several long strips of unbleached cloth, each nearly a foot wide. He bundled some up and passed them to Shaggy,

"This will keep their faces from the sand and stop it getting in their mouths and ears." The guard showed Shaggy how to wrap layers of cloth around the sisters heads.

"There," the guard stood back, Madelyn and Velma's heads were entirely swaddled in cloth; only the ends of their bits poked out from the bindings "no need for them not to put their backs into it now. They look a little bit skittish, guess they've never pulled a cart with face wrappings on before, you'll just have to prod 'em more." The guard signaled that Shaggy was clear to leave and the gate opened. Shaggy quickly climbed back on the cart and pressed the discipline stick into the sisters' backsides to get the cart rolling again. He kept up the pressure up on them, fearing that the gate would be closed at any moment.

Madelyn and Velma stumbled blind, mute and faceless into the unknown. Being reduced to the status of mere pack animals was the ultimate humiliation. They didn't understand why Shaggy was using the discipline stick on them so much or why it now hurt more than before. Then they felt the breeze on their skin, there was a sense of space about them, the ground underneath their feet had changed, even the air smelt different. They heard the nose of the city diminish and the sound of the gates close behind them. Then they understood why, they were outside the city, they were free.


	11. Into the Wild Blue Yonder

Shaggy upped the level of the discipline stick and prodded the sisters again as they had inadvertently slowed to a crawl trying to get their bearings. He slapped their backsides with it and the cart shot forward like they'd been stung. He kept using the stick to keep them moving. There was real danger here; they had to put as much distance between themselves and the city as possible. In the distance was a ridge where the meditation caves were, to any onlooker from the walls they were heading in the right direction. A few miles ahead of them was a rocky outcrop, their rendezvous. By the time they got there they would be lost in the gloom of evening. Shaggy glanced behind him; they were about a hundred yards from the gate when it opened. He relaxed; it was just another caravan leaving. Shaggy allowed the sisters to ease the pace a little; they had a long way to go.

Shaggy looked round to see the city, the outer city wall was quite low and enclosed the customs area, the main city wall was much higher and hid most of the city bar a few tall buildings, observatories and turrets. Only the oldest parts of the city and the main garrison were visible from outside, these being built on a small mesa. It was the garrison and observatories that worried Shaggy the most. Whilst Zarquad's empire didn't possess night-vision goggles or the like, their technology was more advanced than the surroundings would suggest. Until they were out of sight he had to act like they were travelling in daylight so urged the sisters on.

One step at a time, that was the only thing the Velma and Madelyn could focus on. Their only sense of direction was the gentle tug on their reigns causing their heads to turn. They had to trust that Shaggy knew what he was doing and where he was going, they had no choice. Both surmised there was a reason he was using the discipline stick so much. It didn't make it any less painful or degrading. Their pace eventually eased to a normal walking pace, provided they kept that up then they were left alone with their pain. Their legs were in agony, the cloths round their head soaked in drool, each felt of the verge of suffocating. They had lost all sense of direction; they could be going round in circles for all they knew. Suddenly their reins were pulled back, they took another step, the reigns were pulled back again, harder thus time. They stopped, fit to drop from exhaustion, no longer caring if they had succeeded. The next thing they were being hugged hard by Shaggy. He was ecstatic, telling them how wonderful they were, how impressed he was, how proud he was of them. The pleasure system detected all this, their reward was orgasmic and being how weak they were, it brought both to their knees.

Shaggy unwrapped their heads, removed their bits and put glasses back on. The world swam into focus while he freed their hands. A short way away they could see Scooby heading towards riding atop a large animal pulling something behind it. To their left was an outcrop of red sandstone concealing them from the city, to their right, in the far distance was a range of hills.

"Like gags are off, you can speak but speak quietly, sound travels far here." Shaggy handed them each a skin of diluted wine. Neither spoke, they were too busy drinking.

Shaggy dashed over to help Scooby manoeuvre the animal and cart. As it turned around they could see the animal had 6 legs, they recognised the cart; it had a cage on it. It was the same one that brought them to the market; it still had the sign on it. Shaggy climbed up and pulled it off. He walked back to the sisters and handed them the sign.

"Like Scoob kept it, thought you'd like to burn it."

"Nice one," Madelyn finally found her voice.

"Scooby!" Velma whisper-shouted, she went to open her arms but was stopped by her chains; Scooby darted under the chains so she could hug him. Madelyn lent over and joined in.

"Oh my gosh I've never been so glad to see you."

"Scooby, how did you get the cart and animal?" Asked Velma.

" Rot-rired."

"You hot-wired it?"

"Reah. Rot-rired." Scooby started to mime the process.

"For once I don't want to know how," replied Velma, she clicked her fingers "Speaking of hotwiring..."

After a bit of fiddling they managed to connect the gaze trainer to the gag on/off function allowing the sisters to finally look wherever they wanted.

"Like we need to move, ladies your carriage awaits." Shaggy pointed to the front seat of the cart.

Velma inspected Shaggy's handiwork in joining the two carts together as they walked past.

"All good?" Said Shaggy.

"Yep, but your rope work has always been good Shag," said Velma who immediately blushed as did Madelyn.

They all sat on the seat, Shaggy in the middle with the sisters either side of him. Scooby lay on top of the cage acting as a lookout of sorts.

With a gentle flick of the reigns the beast set off in a westerly direction.

"Like sorry for using the stick so much, I was scared they were gonna close the gate on us at the last moment and when we got out you all stopped and then the gate opened again..."

"Can't say I'd do any different," said Madelyn, Velma nodded.

"But what about in town, that was a bit harsh," said Velma.

"Well, I didn't want to appear out of place plus you almost had an accident and rear-ended something."

"What?"

"One of those," Shaggy pointed to the back end of the animal pulling the cart.

"Ewwwwww."

"Why bring that?" Madelyn looked behind her at the cage.

"We need to go into towns for supplies and the like but I don't want you pulling the cart again," said Shaggy.

"I still don't get the cage; we could fit more supplies in the back of this cart rather than the small one."

"We go in the cage Madds. It's simple, we're the cage all neatly chained up and silenced then it's off to market or wherever, we do all the heavy lifting, fetching and carrying; then back in the cage for the journey home."

Shaggy sighed "It was the least worst idea. I got a newer version of one of those books but there's still too much stuff we don't know like that head wrapping thing."

"I know Shag, you did what was necessary, you kept your promise and got us all out of that damn city alive," said Velma, to herself as much as to Shaggy.

They were silent for a while, emotions were strained, all were wondering if the ends had justified the means. Whereas Shaggy became increasingly gloomy about events the sisters mood quickly changed, the pleasure control system subtly manipulating their mental state.

"We promised to forgive you Shag, for whatever you did," Madelyn spoke quietly "I forgive you." She sighed as the pleasure system rewarded her for her change in attitude.

"Me to, you willingly compromised yourself for our safety, you had to do what you would never do in the real world, well by real I mean back in Coolvllllooooh, oh jinkies that felt good."

"Huh? What?"

"That pleasure thing, the best worst decision you've ever made." Velma rested her head in his shoulder and took hold of his arm, gently stroking it with her hand, Madelyn did likewise. Shaggy relaxed, he'd feared the sisters would be mad at him, but they weren't. Their affection was just what he needed to lift his mood.

They settled into the journey, there was a lot of heat coming off the surface so it was still relatively warm, compared to the rush from the city it was even pleasant. Stars began to appear in the sky and they all began to relax. Most travelled by night during the summer, it was just too hot during the day to make any progress. The desert they were travelling through was mostly rocky scrubland with a few dunes. Most of the sand was over a day's ride away to the south but that still didn't stop the sand being a nuisance when the wind was right. The city had been a major trading hub for almost a century and over time paths had been worn into the ground and they followed one of those, content to make steady progress.

Shaggy's earlier warning about sound carrying far was born out when they heard riders in the distance. They stopped by a small rocky hill and Shaggy dashed up to the top to try to see the source of the noise.

"Patrol heading this way," said Shaggy as he walked back down "they'll be here in about 20 minutes. Nowhere to hide so..."

"So we're back in the cage I guess," said Madelyn glumly.

"Like sorry but you get to keep the keys to everything, I've got robes, furs and the like to keep you warm and food and drink as well."

"Better wait until they've passed by, that could give the game away. Anyway just hang on a minute I need to go to the little slave-girls room," said Velma as she hurried off to a near-by boulder.

"Always at the last minute," Madelyn sighed.

"I heard that," said Velma from behind the boulder.

As soon as Velma had returned Shaggy helped both of them get back into the cage and gave them one fur to share between them for warmth then locked them in. He activated their gags then climbed up on the wagon and sat next to Scooby. The girls gave the Ok sign and Scooby got the animal moving. They slowly moved along, making no attempt to avoid the patrol as it approached though Madelyn and Velma huddled tightly together under the fur and pretended to be asleep as the patrol drew near. The patrol stopped them, as much to alleviate the boredom of patrolling an empty desert than anything else. There wasn't much for the patrol to do; two monks, two sleeping slaves and basic supplies didn't provide much distraction for them. The patrol leader took Shaggy aside, neither sister could hear what was being said but by the way both the leader and Shaggy looked in their direction they got the distinct opinion the conversation concerned them. Shaggy reached into his robes, a couple of bags of gold changed hand which seemed to speed the proves along, the leader handed Shaggy a couple of scrolls and the two groups got ready to leave.

The patrol travelled with them for a short way, as custom dictated, before they parted company. Shaggy warned them about the weeping wind, the leader acknowledged his warning and they prepared their hoods as they headed towards the city. Shaggy rode on for another hour before stopping. He deactivated the gags and opened the cage.

"Gags are off; do you want to come up front?"

"Too tired, and too much wine," moaned Velma.

"Bed time I guess, better make you comfy then." Shaggy passed them furs and cushions as well as some food.

"Better lock us in, just in case," said Madelyn.

"Like are you sure, do you want some keys?"

"We've nowhere to hide them, these outfits don't even cover us up," complained Madelyn.

"Seriously, we might as well be naked for all the protection these things offer. They're uncomfortable, embarrassing, impossible to sleep in, and I'm done with them." Velma curled up so she could reach behind the back of her neck. Seconds later there was a metallic thump as her top hit the floor of the cage, it was joined by the bottom part of her costume moments later.

"Oh jinkies that's so much better." Velma lay back down on a pile of fur. She gently massaged her breasts, the skin was marked in places where metal had rubbed or pressed into her skin.

"One size does not fit all," her hands moved to rub between her legs "and that bottom bit just chafes without any material."

She lay back with a sigh then rolled to her side bending her front leg to cover herself, "so much better." Velma gave Shaggy a tired smile.

"Like, em, yeah."

Shaggy's throat was dry as he took in the sight of Velma lying naked on the furs in a teasing pose, seemingly untroubled by her chains or being in a cage. Velma was having similar thoughts to him; despite herself it felt safe, natural even, to be like this in Shaggy's presence.

"Really good?" Asked Madelyn.

"Seriously Madds, it feels so much better out of that metalwork. We can make some clothes later."

"Yeah like pass me the metalwork I've got enough material to knock up some clothes."

Madelyn followed Velma's lead and undressed while Velma passed Shaggy the 'metalwork'.

"Oh my gosh, that's soooo much better," sighed Madelyn, once the discomfort was removed the tiredness hit her hard "night Shag."

They padded out the bottom of the cage as best they could and placed a couple of soft cushions down to use as pillows. Velma lifted her arm so Madelyn could slip under her chains; then covered themselves with a couple of silk sheets with some furs on top. Satisfied Velma put her arm round Madelyn as the sisters snuggled up together skin-to-skin. Shaggy made sure they were tucked in well, the temperature was starting to fall as night closed in. It didn't take long before the sisters were quietly snoring.

Scooby took over driving so Shaggy could rest. Shaggy wrapped himself up in a fur and lent back against the cage. He took some food and began to eat; he kept glancing back at the sleeping sisters, spooning naked under the furs. He couldn't get his head round their reaction, he reached in and covered Madelyn's shoulder, Daphne would go nuts if she was in that cage, but Velma and Madelyn seemed to be quite content like that. He turned to face the front and passed Scoob some food. He'd shared some crazy times in the Mystery Machine with the sisters, but nothing like this.


	12. The Sky at Night

Shaggy awoke at the sound of movement, he looked round to see Velma sitting up with a silk and a fur draped around her shoulders for warmth. She was staring out the bars gazing at the night sky, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Vel? You need to rest."

"So do you Shag. But nothing beats naked eye astronomy in real darkness."

Shaggy smiled "Nothing beats a tired Dinkley getting the rest she needs. No worries for me Vel, me and Scoob are taking turns driving. Scoob's sleeping on top of the cage right now."

"Do you know where you are going? More to the point does our animal know, you were asleep at the reins y'know." Velma moved forward and knelt on a cushion at the front of the cage next to Shaggy.

"Like yes and no. I don't know how I know but I know." Velma nodded.

"We didn't recognise the language the sign or the book was written in, we could still read it. We don't know the languages we heard in the marked but could understand most of them." Velma paused "I wonder where we are? I know where we are, but where in the universe we are, I don't recognise any of these stars. Oh I know their names and constellations here but don't recognise them. I wish I had a pulsar map; that would be a clue."

"We're not in Kansas anymore that's for sure."

Velma smiled "No, but we're all together."

"But Fred and Daph?"

"Shag, how can I put this, in a situation like this, you and Scoob are the best to be with. Only you two could have made the exit from the city like that, in plain sight and nobody noticing."

The pair talked for a while till Shaggy noticed he was doing all the talking. He turned to see that Velma had fallen asleep against the bars. He stopped the beast so he could open up the cage and lay Velma safely down. He studied her face; she always looked so peaceful when asleep. Her naked body so inviting in the starlight; he covered her up before he succumbed to temptation. He died a little inside when he locked the cage, but he knew Velma would expect nothing less of him. He took the opportunity to feed and water their beast, and try to think of a name for it. Shaggy looked back at the cage and wondered how long they could keep this up before being rumbled. It was a little bit like the movie they were supposed to be making and in a way they were still acting a part in it. They needed to act like their lives depended on it, because in a very real sense they did. It was of little comfort. Shaggy climbed back on board and handed the reins to Scooby then closed his eyes; he was finding this 'owner' role a difficult one to play whereas the sisters seemed to be settling into their roles quite well.

Shaggy awoke as the sky began to lighten and his stomach rumble, he started to prepare for the morning meal as soon as they found a suitable place to stop. He wanted to surprise the sisters with breakfast in bed. He turned to see how they were doing, both were still deeply asleep which was good, he wanted them to be fully rested after their exertions the previous day. The sisters awoke to the smell of food and to find the cart stationary with the cage door propped open. Shaggy and Scooby walked up to them carrying some bowls and a wineskin.

"Oh jinkes not more wine," Velma pulled a fur over her head.

"No worries Vel this is beer. Like eat up girls, we need to make the Albhar cliffs before it gets too hot." Shaggy placed the bowls of food on the cage floor then passed up the wineskin. The girls looked at the food; whatever it was there was a lot of it for each of them, Shaggy had seen the meagre food they had been given in the city and was determined that they would eat at least as well as him if not better. Velma picked up a bowl to look at the food, it appeared to be some kind of porridge with bits of meat and fruit mixed in with it, she sniffed it, there was a faint hint of spice "like trust me it tastes better than it looks."

"That's not hard," Velma smiled "doesn't smell too bad, like cinnamon and nutmeg."

"The what cliffs?" said Madelyn as she picked up her bowl.

"Like it's on the map that Scooby got." Shaggy pulled a scroll from a pouch on the side of the cart, Velma emerged from under the fur and sat cross legged by the cage door while Madelyn knelt next her. Both put furs about themselves and ate as he explained the map. Shaggy kept looking at the sisters, they wore furs were for warmth, not to cover themselves up from his gaze.

"Like here's Sor-Su, these are the meditation cliffs we told everyone we were heading for. We're about here and a couple of hours journey away are the Albahar cliffs. The map says they are a sheltered resting place for travellers, cable, en-suite…"

"Cable? What are we waiting for!" exclaimed Madelyn.

"Like shush, Norm's resting."

"Norm?" said Velma.

"Yeah, well we needed a name for our engine," Shaggy pointed to their beast which was currently being fed by Scooby "and me and Scoob picked on Norm."

Madelyn studied the beast; she stroked her chin "Doesn't look like a Norm."

As soon as everyone was fed and watered they travelled towards the cliffs. The mood was lighter than yesterday, warm food, the beer and a good night's sleep had lifted everyone's morale. The further they got from the city the safer they felt. It was almost a holiday feeling amongst them, the cage door was tied open while furs draped from the top for some shade. Shaggy climbed on the cage roof to see if they were being followed while the sisters drove and Scooby slept, the happy sounds from below were music to his ears.

"Like all clear from behind." Shaggy climbed down after about ten minutes "Nothing but a couple of birds in the sky and something that looked a bit like a goat."

In lieu of a camera Scooby did some quick sketches of them as they travelled while Madelyn drew some of him. Scooby sat on the back of Norm and drew a 'holiday snap' of Shaggy and the sisters as they drove along. Shaggy sat in the middle with the still nude Velma and Madelyn either side of him. He placed his arms around their waits and they rested against him.

"Make it quick Scooby we can't hold this pose forever," said Madelyn.

"Ray reeze!"

"Cheese!"

By the time they reached the cliffs Madelyn and Velma had covered up to protect themselves from the sun. It was approaching midday and the temperature was rapidly rising.

"And relax," said Shaggy as they entered the shade. Everyone, including Norm breathed a sigh of relief.

They set-up camp in one of the shallow caves set in the cliff face, safe from the heat of the day. It was next to a small spring which Norm immediately monopolised. As the map said they weren't the first people to stop here, there were remains of previous campsites and drawings on the rock wall. Some were messages to fellow travellers, some for a specific traveller, others just drawn for entertainment.

"Like we should get you out of those chains, we've no one to pretend too here," said Shaggy as he helped the sisters down from the wagon.

"You first Madds, I'll help the boys."

"I am an escapologist Vel," Madelyn spoke with professional pride "and a good one at that."

"Like give it your best shot Madds."

Half an hour later Madelyn had to admit defeat.

"I don't get it, this should be easy for me to do, but it just won't let me."

Velma clicked her fingers "Jinkies Maddy that's it, you've hit the nail on the head, it won't let _us_ remove them, but I bet it will let our master removed them." Velma leant against Shaggy, looked into his eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at him "please, oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeeeeeease!" while Madelyn and Scooby sniggered.

"Emm like how, Scoob did we get any keys?" Shaggy patted down his robe, nightmares of keys lost returned to haunt him. The sisters looked at each other; Madelyn put her head in her hands while Velma closed her eyes and sighed.

"Rope, ron't rink ro." Scooby got his best lock picking claw ready. They all studied Madelyn's shackles but couldn't find a key hole.

"Hmm there is a line here and on the opposite side of this cuff and the others so like they must have been joined together somehow." Shaggy turned Madelyn's wrist slowly around. Velma nodded, they were making progress.

"The chains don't look like they were built in, Scooby?" Velma pointed to a place where the chain joined the shackle.

"Rime ron rit," he cracked his paws "rand rack reveryone."

Scooby set to work with the claw; soon the first of the chains fell to the floor.

"Like I see how they work Scoob, I'll start on Maddy's ankles."

A few minutes later both sisters were free of the chains.

"Perhaps if I just press and hold the spot where the chain joined... Ah-ha!" the cuff came away from Madelyn's wrist. They all grinned at each other, the cuffs quickly joined the pile of chains on the floor, the only thing Shaggy couldn't remove was their collars but that mattered little.

"Finally!" Madelyn flung her arms open, together she and Velma and hugged Scooby then Shaggy. Both sisters squeezed Shaggy's backside affectionately and nestled into him. He gently stroked their backs, neither seemed to mind when his hands strayed onto their backsides.

"Hmmm, I wonder," Velma picked up one of the cuffs and decided to do some experimenting, she soon found that there were numerous attachment points for the chains on their collars and found she could reapply her and Madelyn's slave sets however she wished, even locking her wrists in Madelyn's set and Madelyn in hers effectively joining them together. But only Shaggy and Scooby could remove them.

"Like funtime's over Vel, it's lunchtime."

While Shaggy and Scooby started to prepare the midday meal the sisters put their slave-sets away before going to help with the meal. Velma was talking about the sets, speculating on their embedded technology whereas Madelyn was quiet, consumed by her thoughts.

"So we can put these on but only Shaggy can remove them, clever, very clever," said Velma as they stowed the chains and cuffs in separate sacks in the back of the wagon.

"Just think, we could be joined back-to-back with these, on show to Shaggy..." Madelyn spoke softly to Velma reddening as she did.

"Mmmm I am thinking, oh jinkies I am so thinking that now," Velma signed "what is going on with our heads?"

"It must be that pleasure thing."

"I thought that was there to just make us 'enjoy' obeying him. Works too well but..." The sisters shared a look.

"We've both loved him, and we still do."

"Yeah, we, we were close to getting back together I think, you were off at college..."

"I guessed as much, we've both stood aside for each other..."

"But here we don't have too, do we?" Velma whispered.

Madelyn nodded "Perhaps we can find a way to make this 'slave' thing work to our advantage." They both turned around and looked at Shaggy.

"Ours?" said Madelyn, Velma nodded in agreement.

"Ours." The sisters whispered to each other, discussing where they went from here.

After the meal Norm rested while Madelyn and Shaggy made some bikini-like clothes and Velma threw a stick for Scooby to catch. Shaggy thoughts were of happy times, it was almost like a family picnic. The only cloud on the horizon was the possible pursuit by an evil empire with near unlimited resources but if he just focused on the here and now they couldn't be happier. He reflected on what Velma had said last night, that he and Scooby were the best to be with. The same could be said about the sisters. Daphne would be too in your face, she would stand-up, confront the status quo and soon loose. He was in no doubt about how the sister's viewed their status here but their approach was very different, whereas Daphne would be the warrior, the Dinkley's were assassins. True to form Madelyn and Velma went about studying the various camps trying to figure out the last time this place had been used and picking up anything they thought would enhance their 'authenticity' as residents of the place. They studied all the writings on the wall but didn't add anything not wanting to leave too many clues behind. While this was going on Shaggy and Scooby practiced their monk skills, trying to find out what powers they had acquired in their journey through the portal.

As the afternoon arrived they began to get ready to leave as Shaggy wanted to arrive at their destination before nightfall. Each set about their task. Scooby made sure Norm was fully watered, Shaggy helped Velma stow the supplies while Madelyn cleared away the remains of their camp. When the goods were stowed Shaggy left to help Madelyn. Velma hung back behind the cart. Shaggy returned to find her holding onto a long piece of rope running from the cart which she had wrapped around her wrists. Velma went bright red when Shaggy appeared and wriggled her wrists out of the rope.

"I, I, ahhhh, got stuck?" Shaggy raised an eyebrow and gave a smile, Velma spoke quietly "I, I was wondering."

"Vel, what were you wondering, oh I remember noq." Shaggy smiled, for once he knew exactly what was going in behind those glasses. Without a word he held Velma's wrists together in front of her and began to bind them tightly together.

"What are you doing Shaggy?"

"Like, what you were just wondering about. You mentioned it to me one night, about being pulled behind a wagon to my pleasure palace." Velma bit her bottom lip and blushed while Shaggy secured the remaining rope to the back of the cart, the knots at each end out of her reach.

"Vel, I know you've got this as a fantasy..."

Velma kissed him on the cheek "I trust you Shag. Sometimes fantasies aren't to bad in reality." Velma looked at the caravan and her practical mind took over, "But this could slow..." She sighed.

"Uh, uh uh." He playfully wagged his finger at her and placed it on her lip "Master's treat."

He pulled out a square of cloth, rolled it into a ball and gently pushed it into her mouth. He took out a strip of cloth and tied a snug cleave gag to hold the cloth in place then took her glasses off and tied a strip of cloth over her eyes as much to protect them from the sand as it was a blindfold. Velma purred happily as the pleasure system applied its own special sauce to her already excited state.

"And as it's my treat..."

His hand slowly traced the outline of her breast through the material of the top, her nipples instantly hardened. Her body felt alive, but this time the pleasure system didn't have much work to do. Velma's hands reached inside his robe as he caressed her breasts, she gripped harder as his hand went lower. A few minutes later they rested against each other breathing deeply.

"We'll go slow and gentle, holler if anything goes wrong." Shaggy whispered in Velma's ear, she nodded. She shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Velma shook her head.

"Well as you're not cold," he whispered, gently nibbling her ear, in a flash he removed her clothes "There, that's what a true pleasure slave should be wearing."

Velma let out a soft moan, a mixture of delicious humiliation, arousal and pleasure.

"Like, em, ready to go?" Shaggy climbed onto the cart, Scooby flicked the reigns and Norm set off at a slow pace. Shaggy sat down, hoping that Madelyn wouldn't ask about what had just happened. He hoped that by the time they got to their destination he'd have an explanation as to why Velma was the way she was. The next he knew Madelyn had kissed him on the lips.

"That was really kind of you Shag. Vel rarely gives in to her fantasies."

"Like, you..."

"Velma told me ages ago, and mentioned it just now. I don't mind... And I know Velma won't mind about this..."

"Zoinks!"

Madelyn pushed Shaggy backwards, he lay back into the cage. She straddled his hips, pulled her top off and started to run her hands over his torso.

"Sisters share, understand?"


	13. Home From Home

While Shaggy and Madelyn were engaged in a serious make-out session Velma was deep into her own fantasy, the constant tugging of the rope meant she was unable to get the release she craved, just as she'd hoped. After an hour or so they stopped near a small stream to fill up Norm, Shaggy went back to free Velma guessing she's had enough, he didn't want her fantasy to turn into torture. He freed her hands then headed back to the front. A short while later there came a muffled 'jinkies' from the back of the caravan, a heavy-legged Velma slowly appeared. They helped her up onto the wagon; she crawled into the open cage, covered herself up in a fur and fell asleep. Velma finally awoke and joined the others at the front. She snuggled into Shaggy while Madelyn drove and Scooby dozed.

"Good?" Asked Madelyn.

"Better," Velma gave Shaggy a kiss on the cheek "must do it again, I've ideas for later."

"Any involve me?" Madelyn looked at her sister.

"Maybe, but only if you wanted," Velma blushed slightly.

"Like, you just have to ask Vel, as long as it doesn't involve me singing."

"None of my fantasies have _ever_ involved you singing," said Velma.

"Same here," agreed Madelyn.

It was late evening when their destination came into view. It was a squat, two story sandstone building with taller turret-like structures at each corner, It vaguely resembled a fort or castle but lacked the crenellations necessary for defence. Shuttered windows dotted the upper story while two heavy doors guarded the front.

"What is this place?" Madelyn asked while Velma jumped down to examine the doors.

"Ray roint.," Scooby jumped down next to Velma.

"A way-point?"

"Yeah like the monastic order I belong to has these dotted about the place."

"That's handy, anyone at home?" Said Velma.

"Nope, this is a bit off the beaten track."

Together he and Scooby pushed the doors open.

"Welcome home ladies."

They walked through the open door into an enclosed courtyard with a large, but empty, fountain in the middle. A columned walkway ran around the outside of the courtyard.

"Nice," said Velma.

"Needs dusting," Madelyn touched a column then looked at her fingers.

"That's why we're here, like this place hasn't been used for ages. People from the local town come and maintain it once a year or so, part of their service to Lord Z."

"Charming, well let's get settled in," said Velma.

The first things the sisters dud was to sort out some simple toga like clothes, secured round the waist by a leather belt. Shaggy went for a similar style but with some baggy trousers as he said he missed having pockets.

"Hammer pants, oh the 80's how I've missed you so," said Velma.

"You can't touch this..."

"Do-do-do-do, do-do, do-do, you can't touch this..."

Velma and Madelyn danced out of courtyard as they sang.

"Like what happened there Scoob?"

"Ri ron't want ro row," Scooby hid behind Shaggy's legs.

Aside from being dusty the place was in good order. After stabling Norm, Madelyn and Scooby found the controls that fed water into the fountain plus provided the building with a secure supply of drinking water. They set to flushing out the pipes then filling up the water storage jars and damping down the dust in the courtyard. Madelyn determined from the pipework that the water came from an aquifer, which would also explain the streams they had seen. Shaggy explored the ground level; here were the sleeping quarters, a dining hall, a kitchen and various store rooms. He made a careful search of the areas they would be living in for creep-crawlies and the like as well as opening all the windows to air the rooms. Velma explored the upper level doing the same as Shaggy. Whereas all Shaggy had a view of was the courtyard Velma could look out onto the surrounding landscape. As she worked through the rooms she had a growing sense of disquiet which she couldn't place. Brushing it aside she pressed on and found a library, a couple of small studies, what looked like a lecture room, and a numerous workshops. To her mind this place was more of a laboratory or research establishment than a monastic retreat. Behind a workbench in one of the workshops she found a concealed door. She carefully opened the door to reveal a set of stairs going down; they didn't join any of the downstairs room so she assumed they went directly to a basement of some kind. Ever curious she lit a torch and went down.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door, it was open though there were bolts to secure the door if desired. Beyond was a long corridor with deep alcoves and sockets on the wall for torches, there was a musty smell, not unpleasant, but it was clear the place hadn't been open for a while. Each alcove was secured behind bars, a little like the cell she'd built in her basement but here the bars were made of metal not cardboard tubes. Velma walked into one of the cells; it was bare aside from the remains of some straw-like material on the floor, there were some metal fasteners set into the wall but it was unclear what their purpose was. It was possible that it was slave quarters but given the location of the door that was unlikely. It was possible this was secure storage for valuable or dangerous materials. She checked another of the cells; this contained empty shelving which would validate her storage theory. Despite having been in places like this before she had an uneasy sensation she'd been _here_ before. She ventured deeper. There were faint chinks of light from above; it looked like an old ventilation system which had got blocked over time. At the far end of the corridor there were some genuine cells designed to hold someone very securely. Each was a small cramped room with shackles on the far wall for a victim's neck, waist, wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. The furthest of the cells was unusual, the door looked had been broken from the inside. She studied the door, there was a name scratched on it, she brushed away the dust to get a better view, 'Boobella' - it was her name. The torch began to flicker, Velma feared the oxygen was running low; she took a deep breath and headed for the exit…

Suddenly there were torches set in the walls, before she could make sense of things she was surrounded by soldiers, there were forcing her down the corridor towards the far cell. The pushed her inside, slamming her against the wall and knocking the breath out of her. They were chaining her to the wall, tearing at her clothes, stripping her, molesting her then leaving her. She stood there for hours before another soul appeared. Days went by guards and monks came in and experimented on her, she could her slave brothers and sisters being tortured or taken upstarts to be experimented on but she was kept down below. The monks were crueller than the guards; they implanted devices in her, gave her drugs and tried to drive her mad. Their purpose was to turn her into the ultimate warrior, a mindless servant of Lord Zarquad, the perfect killing machine. Soon only her and Buttockzina were left alive, the other had either died from the experiments or in resisting the guards. Many of the guards and some of the monks bore the scars of their resistance. This only amplified the cruelty of the survivors; the monks would have fallen on her and Buttockzina like a pack of animals but for one of their number. All the monks were cruel, all bar one; a tall, lanky monk with a long face, a gentle voice and kind eyes. Even there he melted her heart; he gave her food, taught her how to resist their mind-control attempts, one day he came and said she was ready, she nodded in understanding. Later that day they came to free her, evidently they wanted some 'entertainment'. Within ten minutes everyone in the building was dead by her hand. She freed Buttockzina, together they sacked the place for supplied, destroying what they could find of the research material. They searched the place high and low for the kind monk, for he had shown the same kindness to Buttockzina as he had Boobella, but he had gone. They did find a note from him saying that they would meet again.

"Velma!" Shaggy shouted.

"Pflagh!" Velma sat up with a start; Madelyn had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her.

"Emm I said a glass of water," said Shaggy wringing out his robe.

"Sorry, couldn't find a glass, just a bucket."

Scooby hurried in carrying another bucket of water in her mouth.

"I'm awake I'm.." Scooby threw the bucket of water over Velma "Awake. A bit cold for a wet toga contest isn't it?" Velma wiped her glasses with the driest part of her robe.

"Like we found you unconscious at the bottom of those stairs."

"I must have passed out, I had a horrible dream, but it was so real. I was Boobella, I was chained up down there, experimented on."  
"Like Velma, it's all ok, it was just a dream."

"I, I don't know, Mads was there, and, and you, you were the monk that was kind, who gave me strength

"Well the room smells funny, it looks like there are some air vents that have got clogged up so we should get them cleared before we go back down again. There may be some form of hallucinogenic gas seeping in but…" Madelyn spoke then paused "but it really gives me the creeps, I don't like it."

"Yeah, it we leave the door open then that should help. I think I'll go and lie in the sun to warm up and dry off." Velma got to her feet and headed for the courtyard.

"Like me too."

"Breaktime Scooby," said Madelyn Scooby nodded and followed the others.

They hung around in the courtyard while Velma dried in the sun.

"So how long before we need to go for more supplies?" Said Madelyn.

"A couple of days, we'll need food for the trip as it's about a day there."

"So we need to stay overnight." Velma furrowed her brow "suppose it had to happen at some point. Does your order permit the owning of pleasure slaves?"

"Like, yeah, but why?"

"We can all stay together. I do not want us to be separated, especially in a small town. We don't know enough on how to behave or what protection Madds and I will have by ourselves."

"Like can we check in the library here?"

"Worth a go," said Madelyn.

"Yeah, but like before we go into town I need to put some ownership marks on you both. That's what the patrol leader was talking about."

"I'm going to regret this but where? We've already been tattooed," said Velma.

"Like as a minimum they need to be on each buttock cheek."

"And as a maximum?" Said Madelyn.

"Umm," Shaggy studied one of the scrolls the patrol leader had given him "well..."

"Just spit it out Shag, it's not going to be anything but degrading," said Velma.

Shaggy sighed "Spot on Vel, under each breast and..."

"And?"

"Like, down there," Shaggy pointed towards his groin, both sisters crossed their legs.

"How?" Said Madelyn in a strained voice.

"Branding or tattoos but no way," Shaggy shook his head.

"How then?"

Scooby reached into his robe and pulled out some pens "Ragic rarkers."

"Magic markers, seriously?" said Velma.

"Look it's easy we just put soot on the branding irons to mark out what to draw and I draw it."

"No time like the present," said Velma.

It took a bit of time to get everything ready, Shaggy and Scooby made a fire while Madelyn and Velma sorted out a bedroom, beds and bedding, all tasks they needed to do in any case. Shaggy came into the room carrying the markers, branding irons and some soot in a bowl.

"Like you ready for this? Like great job on the room girls." The place looked ready to move in, he raised an eyebrow that in the centre was a large bed made out of three single beds joined together.

Madelyn and Velma nodded, took off their togas and lay face-down on the bed. Shaggy carefully worked soot into a branding iron. He kept touching the iron to make sure it was cold.

"Like stay still Madds," Shaggy pressed the iron gently onto her left buttock, he re applied some soot and repeated the process on the right, that done he did the same to Velma.

"And breathe," the sisters let out a sigh.

Scooby brought in a tray of food for the sisters, then one for Shaggy and another for himself. Shaggy carefully drew the outlines then filled them in. He moved from Dinkley buttock to Dinkley buttock drawing the marks on outside cheeks then sat between them to do the others. He focused on the taks at hand knowing how important it was for all their sakes.

"Don't rush Shag, these marzipan stuffed alien fig things are great," said Madelyn.

"Mmmmmm lemon sherbet drink, sort of. Careful Shag that that tickles," said Velma.

"Right that'll pass a routine inspection but not up close. These are 'permanent' markers but they'll fade over time."

"I don't mind," said Madelyn.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Shaggy delivered a playful slap to their backsides and ran out of the room with the sisters in hot pursuit

"Like Scoob help me!"

"Ro ray, rou rare ron rour rown." Scooby wandered off to find a warm place in the sun to lye down, this was one fight he wasn't going to get involved in.

The sisters easily overtook Shaggy and pressed him against a wall; he slipped his arms round their waists and held them close.

"Like I just needed to check that you were still under the spell of my masterful masterosity."

"Oh Shaggy, if we have to have a master then I," Velma glanced at Madelyn who nodded "no we wouldn't have any master but you."

"Heh, and as for slaves, well you two are the only slaves I've ever wanted."

Velma went up on tip-toe and locked lips with Shaggy and a deep, passionate kiss, as soon as she was finished Madelyn took over. Their hands explored his body as he did likewise, the sisters paused and stepped down.

"There's another ownership mark we want Shag, your _personal_ mark," said Madelyn coyly.

"Deep inside of us, both of us. Make us yours the only way you know how." Velma said seductively.

Both sisters slowly advanced on Shaggy, gently guiding him back into the bedroom.


	14. Three Is The Magic Number

Shaggy lay in bed, Madelyn was curled up asleep on one side of him, Velma lay on the other sleepily tracing her fingers over his torso.

"Zoinks," said Shaggy softly.

"You haven't said that in a while."

"Like, well what can I say?"

The pitch of Shaggy's voice crept higher as Velma's hand went lower and began to stroke him. She played with him for a while till she was satisfied he was ready for another round then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Velma glanced at her sleeping sister "She who snoozes, looses," she smiled to herself as she guided Shaggy inside her. Velma closed her eyes, her head went back as a sense of satisfying fullness filled her loins...

It was dawn when they all finally awoke. None of them were in a hurry to get out of bed; they waited for the sun to come up and begin to warm the room before there was any real movement.

"So why the different kinds of ownership marks?" Madelyn yawned and rolled on her front, resting her head in her hands.

"Man, the scroll wasn't that clear, I guess levels of ownership or something like that."

"Possibly, we should add that to our library search," Velma sat up and scratched her head "I suppose neither of you found a shower, hot-tub or the like yesterday."

Madelyn shook her head "Now you mention it I do feel like I need a bath."

"Like we have soap, I think, we could heat up some water to wash in then we could take turns in having a swim in the fountain, I think it's big enough if you go goldfish style."

"Goldfish style?" said Madelyn.

"Round in circles," Shaggy waved his hands in the air as he spoke.

Shaggy and Scooby were sunning themselves on opposite towers while Madelyn and Velma swam, the laughs and general playful sounds coming from the courtyard were all good to hear and Shaggy found himself less troubled by his role now things had been sorted out between him and the sisters. Of course if they ever got back to Earth they'd have a lot of explaining to do, he decided he'd leave that to Velma and her near inexhaustible supply of big words. Shaggy looked up at the sound of his name. Madelyn was standing in the pool arms folded under her chest. Velma was swimming, she rolled onto her side to wave at him, missed her stroke and went under for a few seconds, she emerged coughing and spluttering.

"We're done Shag, we'll be up to swap places with you and Scooby," said Madelyn

"Yep we are most definitely done here," spluttered Velma heading to the edge to find the closest thing they could find to towels.

"Zoinks! Why didn't you say the water as so cold?" Shaggy complained as he got in the fountain.

"It's only cold because you've been in the sun," said Velma as she dried her hair "and that sun is going to be soooo warm for us."

"Yeah, come on Shag man up and put your back into it." Madelyn knelt down to dry her toes and looked up at her sister "Vel, turn around…. The marks are fading already."

"Let me see… Madds' right, you'll need to tattoo the marks on us Shag, the markers just won't last." Velma knelt down looked at the marks on Madelyn.

"Yeah, guess the markers weren't as magic as we'd hoped." Shaggy rested his arms on the side of the fountain.

"Well before we do, let's get something to eat then find out what the marks mean," said Madelyn looking over her shoulder.

"Like that means letting Vel loose in the library."

"I know, but it's a risk we'll have to take," replied Madelyn as Velma stuck her tongue out at the pair of them.

Velma's hand shot up from under a pile of books and scrolls "Found it!"

"So, what does it mean, what do we need to do?" said Madelyn.

"We were right of sorts; it is about levels of ownership and by implication, access."

"Here we go again," Madelyn sighed.

"It's more complex than that Madds. Scooby?" A scroll flew out from under the pile; Scooby caught it in his mouth and brought it to Shaggy and Madelyn "I've written it on the scroll. Buttocks only, with no other marks or modifiers is the default mark that all slaves have, it _potentially_ means they are open to open to all comers."

"I am _not_ open to all comers!" Madelyn protested.

"Same here" replied Velma "but there isn't the detail on what the modifiers are, well not enough that we could safely replicate it. It seems that tattooing and branding is not as fashionable as it once was."

"Like what's next?" he could hear Velma's finger moving over the text, whispering to herself as she translated it into English.

"Right, under breasts means a family slave with access limited to family members or, if I read this correctly, other members of the household including other slaves of that rank or higher."

"Rank?"

"Yeah, there are all kinds of ranks based on duties, owner, skills… hmm some are de facto free if still de jure slaves…. ahhh there's reference to more information about ranks in a standard scroll… ohhhh a scroll that we've got somewhere!" There was the sound of Velma beginning to hunt through papers and books.

"Like Velma stay on target; stay on target!"

"She's switched off her targeting computer!"

"Ha, ha, ha, this could be useful for later. As I was saying, down there means personally owned; access is only for the owner or others with owner's written permission or slaves of the same rank or higher but they must be of the same house. There's a whole pile of law and custom around this."

"Vel, does that apply to male slaves as well?"

"Yes, but in that case the tattoo has to be on the skin around the base of his member."

"Around?"

"Yeah, well they'd have to use tiny writing if it went anywhere else!"

Madelyn wiggled her little finger and pretended to write "They'd have to write in a spiral."

Shaggy sat back and watched the sisters laugh themselves senseless. Scooby touched Shaggy's knee with his paw.

"Like, I've never seen them before either." Shaggy went to get the necessary equipment while Scooby wandered off to find a paper bag; one of the sisters was bound to hyperventilate sooner or later.

They reconvened in their bedroom, by then the sisters had mostly calmed down but he could tell that it wouldn't take much to set them off again.

"Like are you two up to this right now?"

"Better, better use the posture control, we're still a bit giggly," said Madelyn.

"Not to mention ticklish. Have you got what you need?"

"Like, I think so. I've cleaned it all with soap then put it in boiling water to finish it off." He showed them some simple tattooing needles, coloured ink, a razor, a brush and some soap.

"You shaving your goatee off?" said Madelyn.

Velma coughed "It's not his goatee that needs shaving Madds." Madelyn blushed when she understood what Velma was saying.

"Quite, still I'm not convinced there is another way. Better get this over and done with." Velma removed her clothes and lay on the bed, she shuffled to the edge of the bed, bent her knees then reached down he held her ankles. Madelyn did the same. Both moved around till they were comfortable as they could be.

"OK Shag, I can't hold this position for long," said Madelyn.

"Me neither, time to use the posture control."

"And freeze." Shaggy pushed the button on the control and both girls froze in position "you both ok?" there was silence "oh yeah, we wired the gags in as well."

Shaggy didn't want to do this to the sisters; he knew from the time his grandmother had tried to teach him sewing just how much needles hurt. Then an idea hit him.

"As your master I command that you enjoy every moment of this, in fact like any pain you feel will only add to the pleasure."

"Like and as your master I know you're going to like this, especially you Vel."

Shaggy took some rope then proceeded to frog tie their legs in place then bound their wrists to their ankles, unnecessary but from the quickening of their breathing and hardening of their nipples, welcome. He also like the appearance, he stood back to admire his work, and the view.

"Emm like, can I take advantage of you two while you're like this, a long breath out for yes, lots of short breaths out for no." There were two long breaths outs. Even in this alien world consent was important to him, back in the city, if it was a matter of life-or-death things may have been different but there was no such urgency here. They may be his slaves, and they were now living together as a threesome, but he doubted he could live with himself if he felt he had violated their consent here. But now he had it, he was going to enjoy himself.

He gently stroked Madelyn, feeling her innards quiver as he did so. He worked the soap into a lather then gently massaged it in, teasing her as he did. He smiled as he felt her orgasm; this was going to be a fun few hours.

Shaggy split his time between tormenting, teasing and pleasuring the sisters to careful and meticulous tattooing in silence. He'd aced every art class he'd ever took so getting it right was a matter of professional pride, as their owner and as an artist. After Shaggy had finished tattooing he climbed on the bed, to the sisters surprise he gagged and blindfolded them both then removed the posture control. Then he took his pleasure with them, repeatedly making love to both of them till they were all completely spent. As soon as he untied them Madelyn and Velma immediacy curled up together and fell asleep. Shaggy didn't mind, it was time for him and Scooby to tend to Norm then to do some pottering about the place till meal time.

That evening they sat around a fire in the courtyard eating their evening meal. The sisters sat on furs at Shaggy's feet, he hadn't asked them to do so; he'd even asked if they'd rather sit up. Both refused, saying it felt better on the floor.

"Like, but?"

"Shaggy, here I can sit on the floor at your feet because I want to, out there I have to," said Madelyn, Velma nodded.

"It feels appropriate to do this now, tomorrow may be different, but now this is where we want to be." Velma concluded.

"Like OK," he reached down and stroked their hair "I won't ask again, you're free to sit where you want to sit."

"Thanks Shag," Madelyn looked up and smiled at him. Both sisters had the warm and fuzzy feeling that comes from having a partner who truly understood. By giving them freedom they could be as submissive as they desired.

They continued to eat their food; while the others talked Velma gazed at the flames in silence, fascinated by their blue-green colour. There was a tingly feeling in her brain at what she was seeing.

"Like Vel, you've been quiet for a while now," said Shaggy.

"There's something odd about these flames, they don't look right."

"Beautiful though," said Madelyn.

"What's wrong with them?" said Shaggy.

"Good question, it's the colour. I guess biology is a bit different here."

"Like what's that got to do with it?"

"Well elements burn with different colours, boron burns with a bright green colour, copper is green-blue, scandium is orange."

"So the wood contains a lot of copper?" said Madelyn.

"Yes I suppose it does, jinkies that's it Maddy! The wood contains so much copper that it's conductive, that's how you can get a shock from the pain stick even though it's mostly wood."

"Those gag disks are mostly wood as well."

"Well that does mean the first electricians here are carpenters, wonder if you could build a transistor using different types of wood?"

"Vel but what can we use this for?" Madelyn rested her head on Shaggy's leg.

"Well I think we can us this to our advantage," Velma stroked her chin "this would be useful in any rebellion against Zarquad."

"How?" Madelyn sat up.

"Like I've got it we could invent the internet and that would overthrow Zarquad!"

"Emm I was thinking of simple crystal radios to communicate over distances but I get what you're saying," said Velma.

"Like before we go doing anything like that we need to go into town and get some supplies, we've only got a couple of days' worth left."

"Aside from supplies we need to get hold of examples of their technology so I can analyse it, and find a weakness" said Velma leaning back against Shaggy's leg

"We already have Vel," said Madelyn "The stuff we got at Sor-Su."

"It's a start, but we need more. Shaggy we need to get a couple different types of discipline sticks and see what other slave-control kit is available."

"Like I don't think the town has that kind of market. This is mostly a farming area, but..." Scooby pointed to the map "Scoob's found a trading hub and garrison a couple of day's ride away; that should do the trick."

"Town first, we need to stock up on food big time," said Madelyn.

"We'll have to rig up some saddlebags for Norm and put the cage on its side if we can't remove it, do we still need it? We could carry more stuff if we got rid of it."

Shaggy nodded "Like yeah, you're proper slave, all marked and everything, but check in the books to see if there's anything you can add to make it look like you're more, emm thingy."

"Thingy?"

"Y'know, professional, experienced slave."

"Ohh I get it, back to the library I guess," Velma stretched "but in the morning. I've yet to invent the electric light and all we've," Velma looked up "got, is… the… oh jinkies."

"What is it?" Shaggy stood up and grabbed the closest think he could find as a weapon, ready to defend the sisters." There was nothing there, all he could see were the stars, lots of stars."

"Velma?" Madelyn looked at her sister who was open-mouthed and wide-eyed with wonder.

"Jinkies I know where we are" whispered Velma "we're in one of the Magellanic Clouds, that's our galaxy. It almost makes everything worthwhile."

They stopped and stared in wonder as the Milky Way rose slowly into the sky.


	15. Knights of the Old Scooby Snack

**Knights of the old Scooby Snack**

It was a truly awesome and humbling sight to see the galaxy like that. Shaggy noticed Velma wipe a tear from her eye. They stayed for a while till the needs of tomorrow grew too great. Shaggy, Madelyn and Scooby left Velma staring at the sky while they go on with things. Eventually Shaggy returned, he picked up a sleeping Velma and carried her back to their bedroom while Madelyn held the doors open. Shaggy and Scooby did one last tour of the building to make sure everything was a secure as it could be then they retired for the night.

They awoke early the next morning to get ready for their shopping trip. Shaggy and Madelyn worked to unbolt the cage from the cart, Scooby fixed up some Saddle-bags for Norm and made sure he was well fed and watered, Velma worked in the library working out finding out as much as she could about the various ranks and roles of slaves. That was the easy part, making sense of it so that anything they did was culturally correct was the hard part. She thought back to what she had seen in Sor-Su, what she'd read and the dream she'd had in the basement. Slowly an idea began to materialise, a picture came to mind; one she'd seen in the dream. She went to find Shaggy and Madelyn

"I'm going back into the secret basement, if I'm not out in ten minutes come get me."

Shaggy and Madelyn looked at each other and followed Velma to the entrance. Shaggy found a long length of rope and tied it round Velma's waist.

"Like if you get all woozy, tug on the rope and we'll haul you in."

"Thanks, wish me luck." Velma lit a torch and headed down the stairs.

The same feeling crowded round her, but this time she was mentally prepared. She went directly to Boobella's cell and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. She stood with her back to the wall, spreading her arms and legs wide so her wrists and ankles lined up to where the shackles where then began to breathe deeply. _Hope this works_ she thought and began to recite familiar things from Earth, the pledge of allegiance, songs, her address, Christmas carols… it had worked for Hans Zarkov in the film Flash Gordon. Velma sighed, he mouth felt try and tasted funny; her arms ached. Perhaps this wasn't one of her better ideas. She tried to move position but couldn't. She looked up, her wrists were now locked in the shackles, then down, not only were her ankles secured, she was now naked. She strained at the chains.

"Huuuu." The taste in her mouth was a gag, probably soaked in some slow-acting poison to enhance her suffering. _Definitely not one of my better_ idea she thought. She prayed that the next person to walk through the door was the person she needed to see not some monk or soldier wanting to rape her.

A female slave walked in, she wore the same collar and cuffs that Velma and Madelyn had worn. Unlike theirs her culls were red in colour, coloured strips of cloth came from her collar, passed between her breasts and were secured to her waistband at the hips. As soon as she walked in Velma's mind was flooded with information about her. Her name was Azira, and had been one of Boobella's closest friends. They had been inducted together as Imperial slaves, they trained and studied together, even fought together to earn the right to wear red cuffs. It was the best idea Zarquad ever had. The empire was becoming top-heavy and bloated and there weren't enough wars to thin the ranks or conquests to cater for those who expected rewards and perks. The role of Imperial slave meant the empire had a constant supply of unpaid skilled labour whose position and perks depended on the empire continued existence. They served the empire well and because of that they lived in luxury. Then Boobella and her sister got ideas and started to agitate for reform and those in a position of privilege became scared and it all went downhill from there.

"My, my, my Boobella, legs still open like a common pleasure slave I see?" Azira walked up to Velma and roughly molested her body for a moment.

Velma growled an obscenity through her gag, Azira slapped Velma round the face, causing her to see stars.

"Enough! If had my way you'd have been publically strangled to death for your betrayal, with the right spells we could have prolonged the fun for days. But Zarquad is more cruel, more cunning that that, which is why we are here. I will break you Boobella, I will turn you into a drooling obedient slave of empire who I will present to my Lord. There in public at his command you will kill your sister then put an end to this madness by hunting down all the other rebels." The slave grabbed Velma's face forcing her to kook her in the eyes "But first Lord Zarquad said I could have some fun with you, after all only a woman knows how to truly torture another woman."

She clapped her hands, a monk walked into the room. He carried a tray on which were an earthenware bowl and a long thick brush. The bowl contained a grey syrupy paste. Azira picked up the bowl and brush and bent down in front of Boobella. Without a word she began to paint the mixture on Velma's inner thigh, Velma's eyes bulged as the brush was forced deep inside. Azira stood up and carefully painted Velma's breasts in the sticky syrup. As soon as it soaked into her skin there was and intense burning pain wherever the brush had been. Velma screwed up her eyes, it was worse than chilli oil, it felt like her skin was being eaten into.

"Don't worry Boobella, there is something that will ease the pain for a while, there is a special balm which will briefly sooth the pain at the point where it is applied."

Velma opened her eyes and looked at Azira, not for mercy, that point had long passed, but for understanding.

"This is pure Yombine," Azira held the bowl up in front of Velma's face, slowly swirling the brush in the mixture. Velma's eyes widened, a dilute solution was used in the training of pleasure slaves to encourage them, it was usually mixed with aphrodisiac potions, but was never used raw "Ahh I see you know where this is going, yes it needs that 'special balm' that only men can make, but you'll have to beg them for it. Don't forget to shout loudly so they can hear you upstairs. Oh I forgot, the gag."

Azira removed Velma's gag, immediately ramming the brush into Velma's mouth before painting her face. The pain was now indescribable, Velma's couldn't take it any longer and passed out.

"There's the signal!" called Shaggy, Shaggy and Madelyn gently pulled on the rope while Scooby hurried down the stairs to help. Soon Velma was at the top of the stairs, she was breathing hard and could barely walk. They helped her to a nearby chair. They waited in silence, finally Velma spoke.

"Right, I know, I know what to do. First sit down, second beer, then the good news and the bad news."

Scooby hurried off to get Velma the beer while Shaggy made sure she was OK.

"So?" asked Madelyn.

"I know what we need to wear, it will signify that we are Shaggy's research assistants and bodyguards for want of a better word. It will work in your regular backwater town but I'm not sure we can pull off the bodyguard stunt in the larger ones yet, especially those with garrisons as the tattoos under our arms aren't correct for that. We can go as scribes which also go with Shaggy's role."

"The bad newmmmh!" Madelyn began to speak but was silenced by Shaggy's hand.

"Like we were doing so well up until then," Shaggy sighed while Velma smiled.

"You need to know. What happened there was real, I can, oh jinkies this doesn't make sense. I can travel into Boobella's mind here, see what she sees, know what she knows, and feel…" Velma trailed off.

"Feel?" Shaggy knelt next to her, taking her hand.

"Let's just not go there. But I know so much more now, I hate to say this Madds, you need to go there, where Buttockzina was."

"Must I?"

"Trust me Madds. It'll be horrible, but you'll know a lot more of how to do things like a local. Like an urban survival skill, you'll know how behave." Scooby arrived with the beer which Velma gratefully received, after drinking some she continued "and I picked-up some of her skills. I think I know how to wield a morn-dsta."

"Morn-dsta?" Madelyn looked puzzled.

"Oh, oh, don't tell me," Shaggy clicked his finger "emm, advanced melee weapon. +5 special skill bonus, ahh like a staff with heavy pointy bits at the end."

Velma nodded "Exactly, there will be some here, where the barracks were."

"So, where do I go? I don't want to but, if it'll help us."

Velma led Madelyn down the stairs to a small alcove off one of the cells, on the floor was a grated hole.

"Back home this is called an oubliette, pass me a torch and some rope." Velma took the rope and tied in the middle of the torch then lowered it down "want to make sure there's nothing down there."

"Shut up Velma," Madelyn hugged herself.

"All clear, right Shag jump in and out of there a few times to get the air mixed up while I put a chest-harness on Madds."

"What?"

"So we can pull you out, easier that hanging onto your hands."

"Oh." Madelyn put her arms up so Velma could tie on the harness.

They helped Madelyn down into the hole then lowered the grate closed. Madelyn reached up, her hands could just about reach out through the holes.

"Remember what I told you, we're nearby so don't worry."

Madelyn sighed, her neck ached from looking up. She rested back on the wall, her hands behind her to protect her backside from the rough wall. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall. Madelyn opened her eyes with a start and looked up, the light and shadows were different, she could hear movement and talking, but the voices didn't belong to Shaggy or Velma. She went to push the grille open but her hands wouldn't move from behind her back, then she felt the cold steel of manacles.

The light changed, things got darker, she took a sharp intake in breath; someone was standing over her astride the grate.

"I don't have permission to kill you but nobody said anything about not humiliating you." The voice was female, it was cruel and full of venom "we had everything, we had each other, what should you care about those below you."

"Azira!" Madelyn shouted angrily "this doesn't have to be…"

"Yes it does until you and Boobella are truly broken." There was anger in her voice, but mixed with other emotions "For you I pleaded with Lord Zarquad, he was merciful, for you there will be peace at the end of this. We shall have one last night of pleasure together before Boobella kills you for the sport of Lord Zarquad." Azira knelt down, she reached through the bars and tenderly stroked Madelyn's cheek "Then my dear, beautiful Buttockzina, my passion, my life; then you will have eternal peace. Whereas Boobella's torment will continue."

"Azira, for what we once had, what we could have still…"  
"No! No more honeyed words from you, I will not betray my Lord. Guards!"

"Yes Slave Lady Azira," the guard bowed low, slave or not she was a member of the nobility and had to be shown the correct respect.

"The latrines in the building are not functioning correctly, that hole will be the new latrine for the next day."

"As you command Slave Lady Azira." The guard bowed in acknowledgement as Madelyn cried out in horror.

"Jinkies!"

"Zoink!"

Madelyn's scream caught Shaggy and Velma off-guard. They hurried over and pulled Madelyn out of the hole. They ushered Madelyn out of the basement, Velma took her into their bedroom and closed the door leaving Shaggy and Scooby to pace around outside. Velma opened the door and glared at them, they got the hint and paced somewhere else. Finally they got fed-up with pacing so went to find the barracks and the morn-dsta's. As Velma had predicted they found a few, together they selected the best two then set to work cleaning and fixing them up till they looked as new as possible. Satisfied Shaggy held one in his hand to get the feel of the weapon.

"Y'know Scoob I've hit the odd baseball in my time and I think I could twirl a mean one of these, fancy a sparring match. Scoob?" Only a slowly dissipating cloud of dust marked where Scooby had once been, Shaggy shrugged his shoulders and walked into the courtyard "Suit yourself but you missing out on a lesson with a real master."

The sound of a commotion and crashing brought Velma and Madelyn running. They fished Shaggy out of the pond. Shaggy staggered about, he looked unsteadily at the sisters and pretended to raise a hat.

"Like hello ladies, did anyone get the licence plate?" before falling backwards into the pond.

"Oh for the love of… he needs a bodyguard from himself." Madelyn muttered as they dragged him to the nearest bench.

Scooby followed behind wagging his tail, morn-dsta in his mouth.

"No Scooby, they're too dangerous for playing catch," Scooby whined in disappointment "but there is something you can do," Velma took the morn-dsta's from Scooby's mouth "Madds, catch!"

Velma threw one at Madelyn, she caught it with one hand and instinctively brought it to a defensive position.

Shaggy came round to the sound of Velma and Madelyn sparring with each other with Scooby acting as a cheerleader for both of them. As long as the bump on his head went down and the number of Dinkleys he could see went back to just two they were ready for their trip into town tomorrow.


End file.
